Wipe Your Eyes
by Yeya Azucar Cullen
Summary: Bella perdió a sus padres en un accidente. Sobrepasada por el dolor de la perdida decide irse a un viaje por carretera en moto. Solo hay una cosa que la hará volver: su mejor amigo Edward. M por futuros lemmons.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclamer:**__** Los personajes le pertenecen a la SENSACIONAL Tia Steph... La historia es de mi propia autoría y de mi imaginación que una mañana se despertó con una idea medio rara...  
**_

_**Capítulo beteado por **_**Solecito Pucheta, _gracias nena!_**

**___Betas FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

Me encontraba sentada en el sillón de mi casa en Forks, sola, mirando la lluvia caer.

Sola.

Sonaba tan extraño, aunque en realidad, viví sola durante cinco años mientras estudiaba en la Universidad. Pero éste era un nuevo tipo de soledad, una que no elegí, una que me estaba matando por dentro y que me tenía en estado de _shock_ hace tres días, desde el mismo momento en que me llamaron para darme la peor noticia que una hija puede escuchar. Tres días en los que no había sido capaz de llorar. Tres días en los que me había encerrado en mi burbuja de desolación, de la cual no podía, o mejor dicho, no quería salir.

El teléfono sonaba sin parar. El celular sonaba sin parar. El aviso de mensajes de texto nuevos, sonaba cada media hora.

Seguramente es él. Probablemente esta frenético tratando de saber si aún vivo o cualquiera de las ideas que se le puedan haber ocurrido, en su mente de obsesivo controlador del mundo que me rodea. No falta mucho, para que venga a mi puerta a tocar insistentemente hasta que le abra.

Y mi hermano... mi hermano es un caso aparte. Seguramente estará haciendo lo que yo tendría que hacer por ser la hija mayor, pero que, en este momento, no podía procesar siquiera. Él debe estar de un lado para otro cumpliendo sus responsabilidades, y las mías, solo que es muy buena persona como para recriminármelo. O me ama demasiado.

No podía soportar nada de esto. Necesitaba irme cuanto antes. Necesitaba pensar y relajar mi alterada mente. Y tenía que ser cuanto antes.

Antes de que él llegara, antes de que mi hermano o mi cuñada vinieran a ver si en algún momento iba a salir de la casa, antes de que mi mejor amiga viera con su extraño poder de intuición que me iba.

Sin más meditación, subí a mi antigua habitación, busqué una mochila, la llené con un poco de ropa, agarré mis documentos, dinero, un cuaderno y un par de bolígrafos y a Betty mi casco color rojo sangre, al cual había llamado así por un gracioso comercial que en algún momento de mi adolescencia había visto y que me vino a la mente en cuanto lo vi.

"Olvidé" mi celular, mi laptop, las llaves de mi apartamento. Dejé absolutamente todo.

Fui a la cochera, donde todavía se encontraba el viejo auto de mi madre de un desvaído color verde, y saqué mi tesoro, esa moto por la cual tanto había discutido con mi padre para poder tenerla, la cual valió todos y cada uno de los centavos que ahorré con un trabajo a medio tiempo luego del Instituto, esa moto que me había cautivado en cuanto la vi, esa moto que, ahora, necesitaba un viaje, tanto como yo.

Con Richard mi moto, y Betty mi casco, inicié mi viaje. Uno en donde nadie tenía que saber quién era, un viaje para alejarme de mi vida universitaria, de mis amigos, de mi hermano y su novia a quienes tanto amaba, del mejor amigo que una chica pueda tener. Pero más que nada, de la reciente muerte de mis padres.

Un viaje por carretera para despedirme de Charlie y Reneé. Para salir un poco de la mira de mi asfixiante y sobreprotector amigo, Edward. Para dejar a la duende de Alice con su poder de predestinación que no pudo predecir este momento en mi vida. Para dejar a mi hermano Emmett con su novia, Rose, que hicieran su propio duelo. Para poder conocerme y tratar de volver a encauzar mi vida, aunque me costara dejar a todos atrás.

* * *

_**Bueno, aca esta mi primer bebe... **_

_**sinceramente estoy nerviosa, no se como lo vayan a aceptar, la mayoria de las que lo han leído han estado emocionadas, espero que todo siga asi...**_

_**con el Prologo tmb va el primer cap...**_

_**TRATARE de publicar todas las semanas, como mi querida Beta esta en etapa de supervision todavia, puede que se demore un poco mas la publicacion...**_

_**RUEGO PACIENCIA!**_

_**sin mas, gracias a todas por leer!**_

_**Yeya Cullen! **_


	2. El peor momento de mi vida

_**Disclamer:**__** Los personajes le pertenecen a la SENSACIONAL Tia Steph... La historia es de mi propia autoría y de mi imaginación que una mañana se despertó con una idea medio rara...  
**_

_**Capítulo beteado por **_**Solecito Pucheta, _gracias nena!_**

**_Betas FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**** El peor momento de mi vida.**

Estaba a una semana de recibir mi título en letras de la Universidad de Seattle. Mi pasión es la lectura y, en ocasiones, la escritura. Me encantaría escribir un libro algún día, pero no me siento muy segura al respecto. Por el momento, lo que más deseo es ser editora, leer, leer y leer. Horas de eso.

Pero como todo, hay que ir creciendo poco a poco. Estoy segura que no voy a entrar a una empresa y automáticamente me convertiré en editora, pero soñar no cuesta nada.

—Un dólar por tus pensamientos.

—Lo siento— me ruboricé al darme cuenta que otra vez, me había sumido tanto en mis pensamientos que el mundo que me rodeaba había dejado de existir.

—Siempre que piensa demasiado se abstiene así—. Esa aterciopelada voz era la de mi mejor amigo, Edward Cullen. Me conocía mejor que nadie, era mi confidente, mi apoyo y mi compañero desde que teníamos pañales.

— ¿En qué pensabas?— Atacó la Duende Alice Brandon, mi mejor amiga. Una personita pequeña de estatura pero con un alma y una pasión por todas las cosas que hace que muchas veces me contagiaba su entusiasmo. Pequeño pero poderoso dicen por ahí, ¿no?

—Enana, ¿no se supone que eres tú la de los poderes? ¿No puedes saber lo que pienso con sólo mirarme a la cara?

—Bellita, ya te he dicho que mis poderes sólo predicen el futuro. Edward es el que lee mentes.

— ¡Hey, eso no es cierto! No puedo leer a Bella— me mira y sonríe de costado, esa sonrisa siempre me dejaba idiota por unos momentos. Claro que no puede leer mi mente, él sabe que lo que sea que piense se lo contaré, en algún momento, pero Alice es impaciente, y el no saber algo la enloquece, hasta el punto de parecer un _gremlin_ a punto de explotar.

—Estaba pensando en la graduación y en conseguir empleo. No creo que en cuanto comience a trabajar pueda ser editora, y me preocupa cuánto deberé esperar.

— ¿Has recibido alguna oferta?— preguntó Alice.

—Lo cierto es que todavía no me ha llamado nadie, aunque bueno, supongo que es muy pronto.

—No te preocupes Bells, algo llegará— dijo Edward sonriéndome.

Edward tenía esa grandiosa habilidad para hacerme sonreír y estar tranquila sin importar la situación. Hace años que me pregunto cómo lo hace. Hasta el día de hoy no lo se.

Nos encontrábamos en un bar cercano a mi apartamento, hoy había aprobado mi último examen y teníamos que salir a festejarlo para sacar el estrés de los finales.

Alice estudiaba diseño, nos conocimos en el campus de la Universidad, ese pequeño duende se me acercó un día y nunca más nos separamos. Ella era una persona muy entusiasta, audaz y un terremoto cuando se lo proponía, principalmente esto ocurría cuando me arrastraba al centro comercial de compras o quería organizar alguna fiesta.

Edward era mi mejor amigo, nos conocíamos desde que teníamos uso de razón. Nuestros padres eran amigos, por lo tanto, nosotros también. Él estudiaba medicina, especializado en oncología. Tiene 2 años más que yo y es todo un rompecorazones. Todo el que lo conoce lo adora, tiene una de esas personalidades atrayentes que te cautivan, no había ni una chica del instituto o de la Universidad que no se haya enamorado de él. Probablemente, yo sea la excepción.

* * *

Luego de unos momentos más de conversación decidimos dar por terminada la pequeña reunión. La verdad es que mi mente me pedía a gritos una cama donde poder dormir todo lo que quisiera. Para los finales acostumbraba a dormir poco porque siempre me quedaba releyendo una y otra vez los apuntes, mis ingestas de café aumentaban de forma exorbitante y mi consumo de calorías para los nervios asustaría al nutricionista más capacitado.

Edward, como siempre, se ofreció para acompañarme como si las dos cuadras que había desde el bar hasta mi apartamento fueran una cruzada por el desierto del Sahara, pero él era así: demasiado sobreprotector para su propio bien.

—Entonces... ¿volveremos a Forks?— preguntó Edward.

—Claro que si. Extraño a mis padres y a los tuyos, hace semanas que no veo a Esme y Carlisle.

—Fuimos juntos a Forks la última vez, ¿recuerdas?

—Si, lo siento, lo había olvidado.

—Creo que los exámenes te han quemado las neuronas— se rió de mí.

—Ja ja ja, eres muy gracioso Edward— reí sarcásticamente—. No comprendo como tú todavía tienes todas tus neuronas intactas si estudias más que yo— dije haciendo un puchero. Esto de dormir poco me estaba haciendo parecer una idiota.

—Bells...— me abrazó cuando llegamos a la puerta de mi edificio. Suspiré satisfecha, los brazos de Edward eran como un relajante natural, todos los dolores y los males desaparecían cuando me encontraba entre sus brazos. Sigo pensando que era su personalidad lo que lo hacía tan cálido y especial.

— ¿Quieres pasar?— pregunté sobre su pecho.

— ¿No ibas a dormir?

— ¿Siempre respondes una pregunta con otra pregunta?— alcé mi cabeza de su refugio bajo el mentón de Edward y lo miré directamente a esos ojos tan verdes y brillantes.

— ¿Y usted licenciada también lo hace?— entrecerré los ojos y él se carcajeó—. Me encantaría pasar Bella.

Deshice nuestro abrazo y subimos a mi mono ambiente. Amaba este lugar, era pequeño y fácil de limpiar, y tenía todo lo que necesitaba: cocina con desayunador, cerca del desayunador un cómodo sofá de tres plazas que era mi compañero de lectura, de estudios y de noches de películas con Edward, frente al sofá había un plasma con un reproductor de DVD y pasando el sofá una gran cama de dos plazas que me esperaba impaciente, lo deseaba con tantas ganas, pero tener a Edward conmigo, era un plus que me agradaba más que dormir.

Edward se tiró en el sofá y puso los pies sobre la mesita ratona, él sabía perfectamente que odiaba que hiciera eso, pero lo dejé pasar.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Hace un momento terminamos de tomar algo Bella. Ven, siéntate a mi lado— hice lo que me dijo más que nada por cansancio. Edward pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros y me abrazó mientras poco a poco me iba perdiendo en el mundo de los sueños entre los acogedores brazos de mi mejor amigo.

* * *

Me desperecé a medida que abría los ojos. Me encontraba en mi cama tapada y con el pelo revuelto. Creí que estaría durmiendo en el sofá todavía. Despacio me di la vuelta y a mi lado estaba durmiendo Edward. Sonreí cuando lo vi, parecía un niño pequeño con su cabello cobrizo, que como siempre estaba desordenado y que en este momento unos cuantos mechones caían sobre su frente, la boca semiabierta y las largas pestañas descansaban sobre sus pómulos levemente sonrojados.

Esta no era la primera vez que dormíamos en la misma cama, era una costumbre nuestra. En especial las noches en que nuestras familias se reunían a cenar cuando éramos pequeños y nos cansábamos de escucharlos hablar de "cosas de grandes" subíamos a su habitación o a la mía, dependiendo de en qué casa estuviéramos, y nos pasábamos horas hablando, hasta que inevitablemente nos dormíamos juntos. Nuestros padres estaban acostumbrados a encontrarnos así, al que no le gustaba mucho era a Emmett, mi hermano pequeño, se llevaba bien con Edward, pero no podía vernos juntos porque se transformaba en el padre protector que Charlie no era. Con el paso de los años se fue acostumbrando a la idea y se dio cuenta que Edward y yo sólo éramos amigos, así que hasta ahí llegó el Oso gruñón.

Edward comenzó a abrir los ojos y yo sonreí como idiota, no sé por qué, pero siempre me causaba mucha ternura verlo despertarse.

—Buen día— le dije.

—Buenos días— me respondió mientras me abrazaba— ¿Quieres que salgamos a desayunar o prefieres cocinar?

—Mmm... No, mejor vayamos al bar de Jazz, tengo ganas de comer waffles— Jazz era el dueño de un resto-bar que encontramos con Edward un día que salimos a recorrer los alrededores. Allí hacían los mejores waffles que pudieras encontrar en todo Seattle. Luego de esa primera vez en lo de Jasper, volvíamos prácticamente todos los fines de semana, era algo así como una visita obligada.

Después de hacer un poco más de tiempo en la cama, nos preparamos para ir a desayunar. Fuimos en el Volvo de Edward ya que era una mañana lluviosa en Seattle. Amaba este auto, los asientos de cuero negro eran tan cómodos que podría pasarme horas sentada allí sin que me sintiera incómoda, además de que el ronroneo suave del motor era como una canción de cuna.

Llegamos al bar de Jazz, _"Queers"*_, al entrar podías ver lo grande que era, con las paredes cubiertas de medios troncos, dando la sensación de estar en una acogedora cabaña, había mesas y sillas desiguales por todos lados, podías encontrar desde sillas de madera de color celeste a antiguas muy bien restauradas, era muy gracioso verlo, no encontrarías dos sillas iguales ni aunque las buscaras. Lo mismo sucedía con las mesas, eran todas diferentes y estaban gastadas de tanto uso. Pero lo que más me gustaba era la decoración de las paredes: había cuadros con diferentes fotos y caricaturas de Texas, botellas de tequila aplastadas y colgadas, estantes con bebidas alcohólicas añejas, patentes de auto con divertidas inscripciones, herraduras y no podían faltar los muy conocidos sombreros texanos.

Obviamente, Jazz era de Texas, y creo que hizo un excelente trabajo representando las costumbres y tendencias de su tierra natal. Me encantaría conocer ese estado, no era una fanática de la música country ni de las comidas picantes, pero respirar ese aire a cowboy montado a caballo me llamaba poderosamente la atención.

Edward y yo nos sentamos en una de las mesas que se encontraba frente al gran ventanal que daba a la parte delantera del local e inmediatamente apareció Jasper rebosante de ánimo, este chico era tan alegre que te contagiaba su buen humor.

— ¡Buen día chicos! ¿Cómo les ha ido esta semana?— nos preguntó con ese extraño acento del sur y una sonrisa brillante.

—Buen día Jazz. Muy bien. Por suerte la semana se acabó, terminé con los exámenes. Se puede decir que terminé la carrera— Edward y Jazz se rieron cuando dije esto. Era la verdad, prácticamente estaba recibida, sólo faltaba que tuviera el título en la mano y sería una Licenciada en Letras.

—Bueno, felicitaciones entonces.

—Gracias— respondí tímidamente.

—Supongo que van a querer lo mismo de siempre ¿cierto?

—Si, Jazz— dijo Edward— Bella se puso floja hoy y no quiso cocinar mi desayuno, así que queremos lo mismo de siempre.

— ¡Hey, eso no es cierto! Yo dije que estaba con antojo de los waffles de Jazz, no que no quisiera cocinar.

—Es lo mismo, sólo que no lo quieres admitir— contratacó Edward. En un gesto MUY maduro de mi parte, le saqué la lengua y él rió. Jasper parecía muy entretenido con nuestra discusión.

—De acuerdo niños— nos silenció como si fuéramos niños— los waffles estarán en unos momentos.

Le agradecimos y mientras él iba por nuestros desayunos nosotros no pusimos a conversar. Me encantaba hablar con Edward, podíamos hablar durante horas y nunca nos cansábamos, aunque los silencios también eran lindos, no me incomodaba estar con Edward por un largo período de tiempo en silencio.

Una mesera nos trajo nuestros waffles, los míos eran con crema batida y salsa de caramelo, los de Edward con salsa de chocolate. Era un fanático del chocolate, no se como mantenía su escultural figura con las cantidades de chocolate que ingería, buen metabolismo supongo. O mucho ejercicio.

* * *

Estábamos volviendo a mi apartamento entre risas. El desayuno había estado increíble, me reí mucho con Jazz y Edward, esos dos juntos eran una bomba de risa, no paraba de reírme. Jasper contaba muy buenas historias y Edward no se quedaba atrás, es cierto que yo particularmente conocía todas sus anécdotas, pero volver a escucharlas era divertido.

Al cruzar el umbral del mono ambiente, comenzó a sonar el teléfono, corriendo entre risas con Edward detrás mío diciendo cosas sin sentido atendí el llamado.

—Hola.

—Hola Bella.

— ¡Oh Carlisle! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y Esme? Seguramente tu hijo volvió a poner el celular en silencio— dije mirando a Edward reprobatoriamente, no podía sacarle esa costumbre de silenciar su celular cuando salía. Él alzó las manos en gesto de disculpa.

—No Bella, llamé para hablar contigo, eso sobre...— Carlisle se quedó mudo y un nudo se instaló en mi garganta dándome a entender que lo que él tenía para decir no podía ser bueno.

— ¿Qué pasa Carlisle?

—Son tus padres Bella... ellos han... tenido un accidente en coche hace unas horas. Debes venir cuanto antes. Ya le he avisado a Emmett.

—Okey— susurré y corté. Edward me miraba detenidamente esperando que le dijera qué había ocurrido, pero no podía terminar de procesar lo que su padre me había dicho.

—Bella, ¿qué sucede? Estás muy pálida.

—Mis... p-padres han tenido un... accidente— tartamudeé completamente en shock. Esto no podía estar pasando, mi padre era muy responsable a la hora de manejar, pero era imposible que Carlisle se equivocara, los conocía tanto como yo. Edward me abrazó y susurró en mi oído que todo estaría bien.

—Debo ir urgente a Forks, tengo que verlos.

—No te preocupes, yo te llevaré. Prepara un bolso que salimos cuanto antes.

Todavía en shock fui hasta mi armario y prepare un bolso con ropa y mi neceser. Edward me esperaba en la puerta del apartamento, subimos a su Volvo y salimos apresuradamente hacia Forks. Por primera vez, no me molestaría por el hecho de que Edward fuera un loco al volante, sólo necesitaba saber que mis padres estaban bien.

* * *

Hicimos un viaje de 3 horas en 2, la loca conducción de mi mejor amigo había hecho que pasara una hora menos de calvario. Edward en todo momento trató de tranquilizarme, me abrazaba, tenía mi mano tomada y no la soltaba por nada, pero era imposible para mí tranquilizarme, mi mente era un caos de emociones y de nada me servían sus palabras.

Para cuando entramos a Forks mi corazón martilleaba nervioso, al estacionar en el Hospital salté del Volvo sin esperar a Edward, y corrí hasta la guardia preguntando por Carlisle. Lo encontré por uno de los pasillos.

Su rostro denotaba cansancio y depresión, y eso no me auguraba nada bueno porque podía darme una idea de la causa de su expresión. Lo miré detenidamente tratando de encontrar en sus ojos las respuestas que no salían de su boca.

— ¿Carlisle?— pude susurrar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sentí los brazos de Edward rodear mi cintura, me atrajo a su pecho abrazándome mientras yo seguía con mi mirada fija en el padre de mi amigo.

—Bella, están muy gravemente heridos. Hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido, pero no se cuanto más puedan seguir con nosotros, el accidente ha sido...

— ¡Bella!— escuché gritar a Emmett acercándose a paso apresurado a nuestro lado— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo están?

Me tiré a los brazos de mi hermano y rompí a llorar con todas mis fuerzas, esto no podía estar pasando, no mis padres. Emmett comprendió al instante lo que sucedía, le hizo algunas preguntas a Carlisle mientras me abrazaba cada vez más fuerte. Quería entrar a verlos, pero todavía se encontraban en observación y no teníamos permitido pasar, había que esperar y eso era desesperante, me volvería loca hasta que pudiera verlos.

Sin decir nada, Rose me sacó de los brazos de mi hermano y me abrazó llevándome hacia los asientos que allí se encontraban, pude ver que Edward trataba de consolar a Emmett, pero no era fácil, él tenía un alma demasiado alegre, cuando algo lo afectaba mucho no era sencillo que se recuperara, se parecía a Reneé en ese aspecto. Yo, al contrario, me parecía más a Charlie tanto en apariencia como en carácter: reservados, solitarios y pensábamos mucho las cosas antes de actuar.

* * *

Luego de dos interminables horas, en las cuales me las pase mirando fijamente la pared blanca inmaculada que tenía frente mío y escuchando susurros que trataban de hacerme reaccionar y los cuáles yo no podía descifrar, Carlisle se acercó a nosotros a decirnos que podíamos entrar a ver a nuestros padres. Estaban en habitaciones separadas en la sala de cuidados intensivos, Emmett pasaría a ver a Charlie y yo a Reneé y luego cambiaríamos.

Caminamos por los pasillos hasta que llegamos a un pequeño apartado donde se encontraba Reneé, mientras abría la puerta temerosa, Emmett siguió hasta la habitación de Charlie.

Ver a la hiperactiva Reneé postrada en esa cama de hospital, con la cara llena de cortes y moretones y con un respirador artificial fue un golpe para el cual no estaba preparada. Realmente, no sé qué esperaba encontrarme, pero no era esa imagen. Me acerqué hasta la cama y tomé delicadamente la mano de mi madre, sólo que no se parecía a ella, esta mano no me daba ese reconfortante calor que siempre sentía cuando la tocaba, esa sensación de estar en casa, de ser otra vez la niña pequeña que jugaba a las muñecas y que veía a su madre intentar cocinar cuando todos sabíamos que no era su fuerte el arte culinario, esa fuerza y felicidad que irradiaba por cada poro de su piel y que hacía que un oscuro y lluvioso día en Forks fuera como un hermoso día soleado y resplandeciente de colores ya no estaba, y eso hizo que mi corazón comenzara a romperse en millones de pedacitos.

Silenciosas lágrimas caían de mis ojos mientras que observaba a la dueña de una sonrisa contagiosa y de un alma tan activa que yacía inmóvil rodeada de tubos. Pasé un largo momento observándola y acariciando su mano, tratando de que el calor que recordaba volviera, pero cada vez que sentía que no pasaba, otra vez me ponía a llorar.

Emmett entró en la habitación, me tocó el hombro tratando de mantenernos unidos y cuerdos, pero creo que a esta altura, no estaba muy cuerda que digamos. Lentamente me levanté de mi asiento, besé la frente de mi madre y salí a ver a mi padre.

—Habitación 303— dijo Emmett con voz apagada. Sólo atiné a asentir y salir al encuentro del segundo momento más horrible de toda mi vida. Caminé un poco más por los inmaculados pasillos hasta la habitación de mi padre.

Pero el haber visto a mi madre no disminuyó el impacto de ver a Charlie mucho peor que Reneé.

Según lo poco que había llegado a escuchar sobre el accidente, Charlie y Reneé volvían de Port Ángeles cuando un camión se cruzó en el camino de la patrulla de mi padre, él trató de maniobrar fuera del alcance del camión y, como la ruta estaba mojada por la constante lluvia del estado de Washington, hizo que patinara y que el lado del conductor golpeara contra el camión, y luego que el lado del acompañante chocara contra un árbol. El maldito conductor del camión se había dado a la fuga, dejando a mis padres solos e inconscientes en medio de una ruta prácticamente desierta.

Y aquí estaba el Jefe de Policía de Forks, Charlie Swan en una cama de hospital vendado e igual de inconsciente que Reneé. Ver a mi padre fue más duro que verla a Reneé, mi torpeza natural la había heredado de ella, el valor y coraje para progresar y hacer las cosas que amo venían del Jefe. Pero verlo indefenso, era algo tan impropio de él que me rompió por completo.

Fui hasta su cama y tomé su mano, al igual que lo había hecho con mi madre, y fue lo mismo, no estaba el calor del hogar que recordaba sentir cada vez que llegaba al pueblo, no tenía el inconfundible olor a cuero que desprendía su chaqueta de Policía. Me senté a su lado y observé su bigote, sonreí brevemente al recordar por qué se lo había dejado. _Todos los policías tienen bigotes, no puedo romper esa regla._ Esa extraña forma de pensar de Charlie era una de sus mejores cualidades, sus pensamientos siempre iban en una onda diferente que los del resto.

—Papi... — lo llamé con la voz contenida. Siempre había sido una nena de papá, no en el completo sentido de la palabra, pero más o menos. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con él, sus silencios decían más que las millones de palabras que Reneé pronunciaba, no por nada me parecía más a Charlie que a ella, me gustaban los silencios reflexivos.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación poco tiempo después sacándome de mi burbuja de dolor.

—Señorita, disculpe, pero debe retirarse— dijo con voz suave.

—Esta bien— dije resignada, no quería irme de aquí, pero sabía que era poco tiempo el que me darían.— Te amo papi— dije con lágrimas en los ojos y besando su frente.

De vuelta en mi estado zombi salí al pasillo donde se encontraban todos, Rose, Esme (que había llegado en algún momento antes de que pasara a ver a mis padres pero en quien no había reparado), Carlisle (que había terminado su turno), Emmett y Edward.

Mi mejor amigo se acercó a mí y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y yo no pude estar más agradecida por eso. Era como si él quisiera unir todos los pedacitos de mi corazón destrozado, pero por más que lo intentara, no lo creía posible. Nadie dijo nada, ¿qué se podía decir si todo lo que podíamos hacer era esperar un milagro?

Edward me llevó a las sillas y me hizo sentarme en su regazo todavía teniéndome en sus brazos. Esme se sentó a nuestro lado y me tomó de la mano, se la apreté tratando de decirle con gestos lo que con mis palabras no lograba, quería agradecerle por estar aquí y que se quedara tranquila que "estaba bien". Esa era la mentira del siglo, y ella lo sabía, pero no podía decirle que me estaba muriendo por dentro, ella probablemente lo intuía.

* * *

Las horas pasaban y no había ninguna noticia. De vez en cuando dormitaba en brazos de Edward o de Esme, Rose estaba con mi hermano consolándolo con palabras cariñosas. Trataron de que fuera a comer o beber algo a la cafetería, pero no quería hacerlo, no quería moverme de allí. Cuando vi la cara del doctor Stevens, que atendía a nuestros padres, acercarse a dónde nos encontrábamos comencé a temblar, sus facciones me decían lo que no quería escuchar.

—Lo intentamos todo...— dijo acercándose— pero uno de los pulmones de Reneé colapsó, no pudimos hacer nada. Lo siento.

Emmett y yo nos abrazamos y rompimos a llorar, detrás mío escuché a Rose y Esme llorando. Esto no podía estar pasando. Mi madre no estaba, ya no escucharía su risa, ya no la vería dar vueltas por la cocina intentando cocinar sin quemar la casa, ya no me daría esos locos consejos suyos, ni me abrazaría. Ya no sentiría ese calor de madre que desprendía.

Rose se acercó para abrazarnos y luego se fundió en un abrazo con Emmett, ambos destrozados, igual que yo. Esme me abrazó y Edward nos abrazó a las dos mientras no podía dejar de llorar. Carlisle se llevó a su mujer a tomar aire y yo me quedé abrazada a mi mejor amigo mojando su camiseta y sin poder parar de llorar. Sólo nos quedaba Charlie, y sabía que era fuerte, pero Carlisle lo había dicho, era una situación complicada, y el pensar que también podía perder a mi papá me hacía llorar más fuerte y con más ganas.

Un par de horas después el doctor Stevens se acercó a decirnos que Charlie tampoco lo había logrado, y con eso, todo lo que amaba e importaba desapareció. Continué llorando, todos se acercaban a abrazarnos a Emmett y a mí, pero ya no era consciente de nada.

Logré sentir las manos de Edward guiándome a algún lado, pero no supe descifrar a dónde. Luego de unos minutos o quizás horas, me encontraba parada en medio de su habitación con la vista nublada de lágrimas y fija en un punto indeterminado.

Edward me cargó estilo novia hasta su cama, me recostó, me sacó mis Converse, él se quitó las suyas, y se acostó a mi lado arropándonos y atrayéndome a su pecho, le devolví el abrazo y seguí llorando. No era capaz de retener las lágrimas, tampoco podía hablar, sólo quería recostarme y ver si pegada al cuerpo de mi amigo podía recuperar el calor que parecía haber abandonado mi cuerpo desde el momento en el que recibí la llamada de Carlisle.

* * *

A los pocos minutos me desperté, o tal vez horas, sinceramente, el paso del tiempo me importaba muy poco. Seguía muy cerca de Edward, quien al ver que me había despertado comenzó a acariciarme la espalda. Lo abracé más fuerte y mis ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Ya Bella, cálmate— susurró Edward cerca de mi oído mientras me acariciaba —Toma un poco de agua pequeña, te puedes deshidratar, sin mencionar que no has comido nada.

Me levanté un poco y bebí lo que él me daba. Me sentí mínimamente mejor luego de un trago, pero no lo suficiente, por lo menos apagó la quemazón de mi garganta seca.

— ¿Mejor?

—No realmente... Un sorbo de agua no cerrará las heridas de mi corazón— dije con voz ronca.

—Lo sé Bella, créeme que lo sé. Ellos también eran como unos padres para mí. Ustedes son con mi segunda familia— se le quebró la voz a él también— No puedo decirte que sé cómo te sientes, porque no puedo ni siquiera llegar a imaginarlo. Pero te juro que estaré contigo siempre que me necesites. No te dejaré sola en esto, siempre juntos ¿recuerdas?

Asentí recordando la promesa que nos hicimos cuando teníamos 7 años: prometimos que pasara lo que pasara no nos dejaríamos el uno al otro, en lo bueno y en lo malo estaríamos para el otro apoyándonos.

—Lo recuerdo— susurré mirando directamente a esas esmeraldas brillantes que tenía por ojos.

—Entonces búscame Bella. Te conozco, sé que necesitas tiempo para ordenar tu mente. Sólo... no me alejes ¿si?

—Te quiero— le dije con el corazón en la mano mientras me tiraba a sus brazos y lloraba.

—Yo también te quiero Bells.

Cuando me calmé un poco más le pedí a Edward que me llevara a la casa de mis padres. Su cara me dijo que no quería dejarme allí, pero yo era testaruda, y de una forma u otra iba a llegar a mi antigua casa, a regañadientes aceptó.

Por suerte no nos cruzamos ni a Carlisle ni a Esme cuando íbamos hacia el Volvo, no creo que pudiera seguir sin llorar si los veía. Todo el camino hacía mi casa estuve en estado zombi y Edward respetó eso.

Llegamos y estacionamos frente a la casita en la que viví con mi familia durante toda mi vida. Todo me recordaba a Reneé, ella había pintado la casa de un amarillo chillón y plantado todo tipo de flores de colores en los alrededores de la estructura para poder, según ella, dar más luz entre tanta nube de lluvia.

Abracé a mi amigo, lo besé en la mejilla y me propuse a entrar a la casa. Me quedé parada en la entrada mirando fijamente la puerta, escuchaba el ronroneo del Volvo detrás de mí y la lluvia caer a cántaros. Cerré los ojos y suspirando lentamente me propuse a entrar y dejar que los recuerdos me golpearan.

* * *

Habían pasado 3 días desde la muerte de mis padres, y se podría decir que no lo estaba superando muy bien. No había llorado, no había gritado, no había hablado con nadie. Sólo me senté frente a la misma ventana durante éstos 3 días a ver la lluvia caer y recordar los momentos que había pasado con mis padres, lo que podríamos haber pasado y las cosas que ellos nunca llegarían a ver.

El teléfono y el celular sonaban constantemente y yo no hacía ni el mínimo esfuerzo por responder, sólo me levantaba cuando mi cuerpo me pedía comida —la que apenas tocaba— y algo de tomar, para ducharme y volver a sentarme para seguir sumida en mis pensamientos.

Estaba consciente de que en cualquier momento Edward llegaría, suficiente espacio me había dado para que pensara, pero no era una persona paciente y pronto estaría tumbando la puerta para, por lo menos, ver que todavía respiraba.

Emmett estaba con Rose en un hotel porque le era muy difícil pisar la casa todavía, también se encargó de todo lo relacionado con el funeral y demás cosas del Hospital. Esta tarde era el entierro, y no creía ser capaz de estar allí, ver a todo el pueblo despidiéndose de mis padres.

Por esa razón, y por muchas más que no podía siquiera comenzar a procesar, fui hasta mi antigua habitación, tomé unas cuantas cosas las puse en una mochila, agarré a Betty, mi casco rojo sangre y bajé a la cochera por Richard.

Richard era el nombre de mi adorada moto, una _Honda CBX 250 Twister_ roja sangre como Betty, me había costado sudor y sangre primero convencer a Charlie de comprarla, y después conseguir el dinero. Trabajé en una pequeña librería de Forks luego del Instituto, más lo que ahorraba de lo que mis padres solían darme mensualmente, y así pude llegar a tener lo que necesitaba para mi bebé. Últimamente sólo la usaba cuando volvía a mi casa en las vacaciones, la sacaba a pasear por La Push, y puede que más de una vez haya agarrado las carreteras a más velocidad de la que debería, pero Richard pedía un viaje, y esta vez lo haríamos juntos para alejarnos de todo, él y Betty serían mi única compañía.

Me monté en mi bebé, me puse mi casco y con las pocas pertenencias que había en la mochila, partí a un viaje en el cual esperaba encontrarle sentido a mi vida, donde pudiera realizar el duelo a mis padres y conocer esos lugares con los cuales había soñado más de una vez.

* * *

_***Queers: **_

**La palabra _queer_ tiene una tradición significante en inglés como "extraño" o "poco usual".**

**Es un término global para designar las minorías sexuales que no son heterosexuales, heteronormadas o de género binario.**

_***segun lo que investigue y que ahora no puedo encontrar esta es una expresion texana, ellos lo usan para decir maricon o algo asi...***_

* * *

_**Y como regalo a TODAS las que me han dado su apoyo, el primer cap tmb...**_

_**la verdad es una emocion ver mi FF con una historia subida, sinceramente estoy que lloro de la emocion...**_

_**espero que les guste!**_

_**MUCHISIMAS gracias a todo el que lea!**_

_**sin mas, hasta prontitooo!**_

_**mil besos!**_

_**Yeya Cullen.**_


	3. Y la barrera se abrió

_**Disclamer:**__** Los personajes le pertenecen a la SENSACIONAL Tia Steph... La historia es de mi propia autoría y de mi imaginación que una mañana se despertó con una idea medio rara...  
**_

_**Capítulo beteado por **_**Solecito Pucheta, _gracias nena!_**

**_Betas FFAD: www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction_**

* * *

_**Las disculpas y los insultos, al final del capítulo! **_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Y la barrera se abrió.**

Al salir de la casa de mis padres me fui directa y sin escalas hacia la ruta 101. Esperaba que nadie notara mi repentino escape, lo cual sería completamente ridículo ya que nadie podía leerme la mente como para saberlo, pero supongo que el delirio de persecución se le pega a una cuando convives con un amigo sobreprotector.

No planeaba volver a Seattle, principalmente porque sería el primer lugar al cual irían a buscarme, y segundo, no es donde quería estar. Podría parecer extraño, pero presentía que Richard me llevaría hacia el sitio al que en realidad pertenecía, sólo que no estaba segura cómo encontrarlo.

Mi mente gritaba que me alejara de los recuerdos y encontrara la respuesta a una pregunta que no conocía alejada de todo, sabiendo que ni Forks ni Seattle podrían dármelas. Una parte inconsciente muy pequeña vociferaba que estaba desvariando, debería volver y no preocupar a nadie, pero la parte dominante me animaba a acelerar más mi amada moto y seguir la ruta que el destino había marcado para mí.

* * *

Realizar un viaje se supone que debe ser divertido, emocionante por la ansiedad de conocer nuevos lugares y sentir la adrenalina te hace tener la sonrisa más grande que puedas recordar. Un agregado que no todos disfrutan es poder compartir esa experiencia con alguien, como habíamos hecho Edward y yo en nuestros años universitarios cuando íbamos y volvíamos de Seattle a Forks.

Me hacía mucha ilusión estar en el Volvo con él durante un viaje de tres horas, hablando de todo y nada a la vez con la música sonando bajito como compañera de nuestras voces, el paisaje cambiando a nuestro alrededor, mientras quedaban atrás los altos edificios de Seattle para internarnos en los bosques de Forks. El clima obviamente no cambiaba, estábamos en el estado de Washington, no por nada era el lugar más húmedo de Estados Unidos.

Esta vez, no había felicidad que me acompañara ni compañero de viaje. Lo que no faltaba era la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas haciéndome querer ser imprudente y olvidar todo. La libertad que una moto puede darte, no se compara con la de un automóvil (tampoco se asemeja la seguridad), pero el viento golpeando tu cuerpo, forzándote a acelerar más para sentir que estás volando es una de las sensaciones más placenteras y revitalizadoras que jamás he vivido, y eso podía hacer que olvidara las normas de tránsito que tan bien había aprendido.

A medida que avanzaba por la carretera bordeada de frondosos árboles y sentía el repique de las insistentes y comunes gotas de lluvia de Forks, mi mente se iba despejando y analizando el extremo cambio de mi vida en la última semana.

Había terminado mis estudios; pronto sería la graduación a la cual, por razones obvias, no iría; días atrás había visto a mis mejores amigos por última vez y todavía no sabía si volvería, o no, a verlos. Alice se enfadaría mucho con mi gran escape, la Duende no era de esas personas que se molestaran seguido, pero cuando lo hacía deba terror estar cerca de ella. Caso diferente era Edward, me había hecho prometerle que no me cerraría y hablaría con él, pero nunca se lo llegué a prometer, no pronuncié las palabras lo juro, simplemente lo abracé. Es como si en aquél momento, inconscientemente, supiera que me iba a cerrar, que lo alejaría de mi vida porque el dolor era demasiado insoportable.

Su preocupación por mi bienestar lo tendría al borde de la locura, lo conocía lo suficiente como para estar segura que probablemente si no daba pronto señales de vida me buscaría hasta con el FBI, y todos sabían que él era capaz de hacerlo. Pero ya encontraría la forma de calmarlo, por el momento no estaba lista para escuchar su voz, eso me haría volver en un microsegundo.

Por otro lado estaba Emmett, pensar en él me hacía sentirme culpable de la decisión que había tomado. Mi hermanito cargaría con el peso de una pérdida y de la desaparición de su único sostén, pero no era seguro para mi mente quedarme allí, no podía escuchar una y otra vez las condolencias.

La repentina muerte de mis padres era el suceso más importante, destacable y horroroso de la semana, el que hacía que mi graduación pareciera insignificante y me importara muy poco la preocupación de mi hermano y mis amigos embarcándome en un riesgoso viaje en motocicleta para no pensar en sus cuerpos inertes, fríos, pálidos y sin vida. Me resultaba inconcebible presenciar el funeral, no podía siquiera imaginarme la escena.

Probablemente algunos piensen que uno está preparado para despedirse por siempre de los padres, se supone que es el ciclo de la vida y tantas otras mierdas más. Lo que ellos no comprenden es que nunca se está listo, aún si una larga enfermedad se los lleva o si tienen más de 70 años y ya conocen hasta sus bisnietos. Los padres son los padres. Punto. Si por la mayoría de nosotros fuera, querríamos que ellos vivieran mil años, y aun así no sería suficiente.

Ahora, ¿quién fue el maldito idiota que pensó algo así? Porque yo no estaba lista, jamás me hubiera imaginado que Charlie y Reneé morirían AMBOS en un accidente de tráfico teniendo un padre policía. ¿Cómo, en mis 24 años de existencia, hubiera podido siquiera imaginar esta situación? ¿Cómo hacía para sacar de mi mente esos sueños futuros que toda mujer tiene de ver a sus hijos con sus abuelos jugando y saliendo con ellos?

¿Cómo demonios iba a habitar en un mundo en el que mi padre, con su siempre bien recortado bigote, me mirara con un afecto que no iba a expresar porque esa no era su forma de ser? ¿Cómo iba a aguantar no abrazar a la loca de mi madre para sentir que el mundo estaba en orden y que el sol salía al final del túnel oscuro?

Simplemente, no podía. Por lo menos, no por el momento.

Todo esto iba revoloteando en mi cabeza mientras conducía hacia ningún lugar, con la bruma y el viento sobre mi cuerpo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado al volante, pero mis músculos estaban bastante agarrotados por la falta de movimiento y la tensión de los mismos. Cuando sales en moto, se supone que el cuerpo debe ir relajado para no cansarse más de lo debido, pero la relajación no estaba entre mis planes cuando me monté en Richard, si a eso le sumamos las pocas horas de sueño de los últimos días y el agotamiento mental por el cual estaba atravesando, el resultado era un cuerpo que pedía a gritos un descanso.

Al ver que estaba oscureciendo decidí que era hora de un descanso para reponerme y poder seguir camino mañana por la mañana. Sabía que a unos cuantos metros se encontraba un rancho familiar para turistas, una vez de camino hacia Seattle pude ver, un poco escondido, el anuncio de madera, por lo que suponía que estaba por llegar. Y no me equivoqué. Veinte minutos después de haber pensado mi destino de esta noche, volví a ver el anuncio y me desvié hacia la enorme casa que allí se encontraba.

El _"Hoh Humm Ranch Bed & Breakfast" _de Forks se levantaba frente a mis ojos en forma de una antigua y típica casa de granjeros, como esas que solías ver en las películas, de dos pisos con vistas hacia el Parque Nacional Olympic, a la montaña y el valle. A medida que me internaba en la propiedad podía ver un pequeño lago rodeando la desvencijada casa, animales como vacas, perros y gatos, antiguos tractores para labrar la tierra y un gran galpón, el cual suponía que era un granero.

El ruido del motor cortaba con la calma del lugar, se sentía tan pacífico y alejado del mundo. Esperaba poder descansar un poco aquí, mi cabeza pedía a gritos paz y silencio. Si, claro, como si yo pudiera detener la ola de pensamientos que me invadían a cada momento. Tendría que hacer un esfuerzo, sino este viaje sería un fracaso, y volver, a unas cuantas horas de haberme ido, no era una opción. Nunca he sido cobarde, no era como si fuese a comenzar a serlo ahora.

Apagué a Richard, dejé a Betty y me dirigí hacía la puerta de madera de un desvaído color celeste estirando los músculos y necesitando cuanto antes una ducha caliente. Golpee suavemente y un momento más tarde apareció frente a mi una señora de unos cuarenta y tantos años, con cabello largo y ondulado de color oscuro, ojos grandes y marrones, vestida de jeans, botas de goma y un sweater claro que me regalaba una sonrisa amable y sincera. Esperaba encontrar ese tipo de gestos a lo largo del camino, y no muecas tristes y de condescendencia.

—Hola, soy Carmen, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Hola, quería saber si había disponible alguna habitación para pasar la noche.

— ¡Oh! Llegas justo querida, acaba de irse una pareja. Puedes ocupar esa habitación.

— ¡Muchas gracias! Por cierto, soy Bella.

—Un placer Bella. ¿Quieres guardar tu moto?

—Si, por favor, no me gustaría dejarla bajo la lluvia toda la noche.

—Acompáñame, la pondremos en el granero — ella me dirigió hacia el que había supuesto correctamente que era el granero en un agradable silencio, esa mujer era muy cálida, supongo que debería serlo para alquilar habitaciones a desconocidos.

—Está realmente preciosa tu motocicleta— me dijo Carmen mientras colocaba a mi bebe en una esquina lejos de objetos que pudieran dañarla. Si, lo sé, era un poco obsesiva en cuanto a él se refería, pero amaba mi vieja adquisición.

—Muchas gracias, se llama Richard y ella es Betty — dije señalando mi casco.

— ¿Les has puesto nombre? — ella rió mientras salíamos del lugar.

—Si. Cuando los compré tenía 18 años y es esa edad en la cual quieres nombrar cada objeto que te pertenece.

—Lo se, me ha pasado con mis hijos. Tengo dos y pasaron por esa temible etapa, todos los días encontraba un objeto nuevo con nombre. Nunca pude recordarlos todos —ambas reímos. Era extraño, hacía días que no hablaba, mucho menos reía, y ahora, simplemente salió, y no me sentí culpable por ello—. Ven, te mostraré tu habitación para que te pongas cómoda, luego puedes bajar a la cocina, todos nos reunimos allí para cenar —hablábamos mientras nos adentrábamos a la casa y me guiaba escaleras arriba.

—Está bien, me encantaría un baño.

—El baño es compartido, así que asegúrate de llevar tus cosas, no es que alguien las vaya a robar, pero es preferible que no andes desnuda por los pasillos —no pude contenerme y reí fuertemente.

—No te preocupes, no quisiera causar revuelo por una sola noche.

—Bien, aquí es. Las mantas están en el mueble. Si necesitas algo, házmelo saber y te ayudaré.

—Muchas gracias —le sonreí mientras me dejaba en la habitación—. ¡Oh, Carmen!— la llamé antes que cerrara la puerta— ¿Algún teléfono que pueda usar? Debo avisar que estoy bien.

—Claro. Frente a ti, en el tocador que se encuentra al lado de la cama.

—Gracias. —le dé un amago de sonrisa. Esa pregunta había salido inconscientemente, sabía a quién iba a llamar, y todo mi cuerpo temblaba ante la expectativa de escuchar la alterada voz de seda de mi mejor amigo.

Suspirando profundamente me dejé caer en la pequeña cama mientras pensaba en Edward, sería difícil hacerle entender que no tenía que salir a buscarme, que estaría bien y no sabía cuando volvería. Esperaba que no terminar discutiendo con él, era lo que menos quería, pero nuestros temperamentos nos iban a meter en una discusión. Decidiendo dejarlo para más adelante, tomé mis cosas y fui a ducharme.

Mientras el agua caliente me caía por la cabeza y espalda comencé a relajarme poco a poco, las ideas se acomodaron y mis sentimientos encontraron un poco de paz. Estaba segura que dentro de poco me quebraría, no entendía la razón por la cual todavía no lo había hecho, pero la barrera que retenía mis lágrimas, se rompería en algún momento y ahí la historia sería diferente. Al terminar y volver a la habitación lo primero que hice, luego de secarme el cabello, fue tomar el teléfono y mirarlo fijamente por unos cuantos minutos. Todavía no podía hacerlo, no estaba lista para escucharlo.

—Lo llamaré luego de cenar algo —musité para mí misma, media hora más, media hora menos, no haría muy diferente su preocupación. Ok, si lo haría, pero mi mente prefería creer que no. Bajé lentamente las escaleras que me llevaban hacia la cocina. Un exquisito olor a carne asada con patatas inundó mis fosas nasales, recién en ese momento me di cuenta del hambre que tenía.

Cuando entré en la habitación un variopinto grupo de personas se encontraba reunida alrededor de la mesa. Carmen me vio parada en el umbral de la puerta y fue a recibirme y presentarme a las demás personas que allí se encontraban.

—Bella, ¿estás más descansada? —me preguntó cariñosamente.

—Si, muchas gracias Carmen. Realmente necesitaba un baño caliente, el viaje fue un poco estresante.

—Ven, déjame presentarte a los demás —tiró de mi brazo hacia donde se encontraban seis personas más—. Él es Eleazar, mi marido —señaló a un hombre bien parecido, muy pálido, de ojos dorados, delgado y con una presencia acogedora.

—Hola —asintió mirándome y regalándome una sonrisa.

—Un placer, soy Bella —dije amablemente.

—Ellos son Bree y Diego —señaló a una joven pareja de aspecto bastante hippie, ella con el pelo largo hasta la cintura y ondulado, ropa amplia con flores y colores brillantes y él con el cabello bien rubio casi platinado que le llegaba a los hombros, ojos celestes, de mirada pensativa, y también vestido con colores chillones. Saludé con la mano hacia ellos—. Por aquí tenemos a Rebecca y Joshua y él es Stefan —todos me saludaron y me hicieron lugar al lado de Carmen, quien rápidamente fue a buscar un plato con comida y cubiertos para que comiera.

—Cuéntanos Bella, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó interesado Stefan con un acento bien marcado que no podía reconocer completamente de dónde era, me arriesgaba a pensar que era de algún lugar de Europa, pero no estaba segura. La dueña de casa colocó un suculento plato de alimento frente mío y mi estómago gruñó con aceptación.

—Soy de Forks, el pueblo, y bueno... —titubeé un momento dudando si estaba lista para hablar de mis padres o no, pero me fue imposible hacerlo, así que omití esa parte del relato— hace poco me recibí de la Universidad de Seattle en Letras, pero antes de comenzar a trabajar quería salir de viaje, conocer un poco.

— ¡Oh, como nosotros! —exclamó una muy alegre Bree— Somos mochileros, hace años que vamos recorriendo los caminos con Diego.

— ¿En qué te mueves? —preguntó este con curiosidad.

—En motocicleta —respondí con timidez, mientras empezaba a comer de a poco lo que había en mi plato. Estaba delicioso, me hizo recordar a las comidas caseras que Esme preparaba cuando iba a comer a lo de mi amigo. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta, pero pronto alejé ese recuerdo para no derrumbarme.

—La ha nombrado Richard, Eleazar —rió divertida Carmen, un profundo sonrojo inundó mis mejillas—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando los niños pasaron por esa edad?

— ¡Como olvidarlo! Me he perdido tantas veces con los nombres que inventaban. ¿Por qué la llamaste así, Bella?

—Bueno... cuando tenía 18 años decidí comprarla, a esa edad ya estaba obsesionada con las motocicletas, pero también me encontraba totalmente enamorada de un actor de moda por esos tiempos, su nombre no me convencía del todo para la moto, entonces le puse el nombre de su padre: Richard. Al casco le puse Betty, por un comercial que vi en esa época —reí recordando el momento en que la vi en el escaparate de la tienda y la llamé Betty antes de entrar a comprarla, por supuesto a Reneé le causó mucha gracia esto, Charlie, en cambio, gruñó en desaprobación—. Y esa es la historia, nunca les he dado tanto uso, este supongo que vendría a ser un "estreno" tardío —todos en la mesa rieron ante mi ocurrencia.

— ¿Y cómo lograste que tus padres te dejaran comprar una motocicleta a los 18 años? —preguntó Rebecca.

—Si te soy sincera, ni yo misma logro saber cómo fue que convencí a mi padre. Lo que sí sé es lo mucho que trabajé por ella, ahorré lo más que pude y un día sin darme cuenta, ya tenía lo suficiente.

La charla continuó amenamente, los fui conociendo y me agradó compartir unas horas con ellos. Rebecca y Joshua eran una pareja de recién casados que estaba de paso también, se dirigían a Alaska en automóvil para visitar a unos familiares durante las vacaciones, por lo tanto habían parado por la noche para descansar, les habían hablado del rancho y querían conocer de propia mano el lugar.

Luego estaba Stefan, un divertidísimo rumano que había venido a Estados Unidos a conocer la cultura y las costumbres que, según él, diferían bastante de las de Europa. Su acento hacía que me riera cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra con "R" fuerte, esto no parecía molestarle, y más de una vez tuve que disculparme con él por parecer grosera mientras me contaba su vida en Rumania.

Al cabo de unas horas de sobremesa me dispuse a hacer lo que había aplazado por tanto tiempo: ya era hora de llamar a Edward. Me levanté estirándome y sintiéndome satisfecha con lo que había comido y sociabilizado, creí que esa habilidad se estaba esfumando desde que me encerré por tres días en mi casa.

—Creo que es hora de que vaya a acostarme. Muchas gracias por la comida Carmen, estuvo deliciosa —sonreí con afecto hacía ella—. Buenas noches a todos y gracias por tan amena charla, fue un gusto conocerlos —me despedí de los demás.

—Adiós Bella, descansa y buen viaje —respondieron entre todos.

— ¡Igualmente! —grité en general mientras subía las escaleras.

Entré en mi habitación tomando el auricular, me senté en la mecedora que estaba frente a la ventana con el teléfono en la mano y la mirada perdida en la oscuridad del gran parque que se extendía delante de la casa. Lentamente marqué el número que me conocía de memoria y esperé con un nudo en la garganta.

—Hola —contestó esa voz suave y de seda con un toque de tristeza, inmediatamente supe que esta conversación iba a ser dolorosa— ¿Hola? ¿Quién habla? —suspiré profundamente y me preparé para la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

—Hola Edward —dije bajito tratando con mi tono de voz controlar la explosión que tendría lugar en cualquier momento— Soy Bella.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó con escepticismo.

—Bella Swan —dije con el nudo apretando fuertemente en mi garganta.

— ¡Oh, ya se! La misma Bella Swan que hace más de tres días prometió hablar con su mejor amigo si le ocurría algo, ¿cierto? —Contestó con amargura, una traicionera lágrima escapó por la comisura de un ojo esperando que termine con la rabieta—. ¿La misma Bella que se fue sin decir ni una sola maldita palabra dejando a todo el mundo preocupado? ¿Esa que dejó el celular y la portátil para que nadie la encontrara? —el líquido salado fluía a borbotones de mis ojos sin parar mientras escuchaba la voz quebrada por el dolor de mi amigo decirme tantas verdades. No es mentira eso que dicen de que las verdades duelen—. ¿A qué debo el honor señorita Swan? ¿Después de desaparecer recordó que tiene una familia al completo que está interesada por su bienestar? ¿O sólo quieres reírte en mi cara por la preocupación que llevo encima desde hace cuatro días?

— ¡¿Puedes parar Edward por favor?! —exploté llorando en voz alta dejándolo completamente mudo—. ¡Lo sé, sé que fui una egoísta e ingrata, pero no pude soportarlo! Pisar ese cementerio hubiera sido mi muerte, ¿no lo comprendes? ¿Cómo quieres que esté frente a todo el estúpido pueblo recibiendo las condolencias y que no muera de dolor en el proceso? —la barrera que retenía mis lágrimas se abrió al escuchar su voz, ahora no sabía cómo iba a detenerlas.

— ¿Tu crees que es fácil? —Continué al no escuchar respuesta de su parte— ¿Cómo hubieras estado de estar en mi lugar? ¿Qué hubieras hecho si Esme y Carlisle hubieran pasado por lo mismo?

—Sabes perfectamente que ellos eran como unos padres para mí —dijo con voz contenida y dura, sabía que había llorado, pero como todo hombre, hace lo posible por ocultar sus lágrimas para no parecer débil.

—No es lo mismo Edward. Que sean COMO unos padres, no es lo mismo a que SEAN tus padres, es completamente diferente —suspiré queriendo dejar de pelear con él. Odiaba hacerlo, lo necesitaba bien, quería que me hable y escuchar su voz soñadora y juguetona.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—No te lo diré, vendrás a buscarme y por el momento necesito estar sola.

— ¡Oh por favor Bella! Eso es ridículo, ¿a dónde pretendes ir? Todos los que conoces están aquí en Forks o en Seattle, no puedes escapar.

—Me voy de viaje Edward —ahora se avecinaba la tormenta—. Necesito otros aires, respirar y alejarme, no puedo seguir con el dolor encerrado en el pecho, así no voy a avanzar jamás.

— ¡¿Cómo es eso de que te vas de viaje?! ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Es peligroso que andes sola en motocicleta vaya uno a saber donde! ¿Y si te pasa algo? ¿Quién te ayudará? ¿Cómo me enteraré?

— ¿Puedes calmarte un poco? Si sigues con la histeria cortaré y no te llamaré hasta dentro de unos días.

— ¡No! ¡Tú volverás!

— ¡No Edward, no lo haré! —volví a estallar, lo entendería por las buenas o lo haría por las malas—. ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres para obligarme algo? No eres mi padre, no eres mi hermano y mucho menos eres mi novio o marido como para exigir algo. ¡No soy una maldita muñeca de porcelana! Se cuidarme muy bien solita, no necesito un guardaespaldas las 24 horas del día que me esté vigilando.

Un silencio ensordecedor se estableció entre nosotros, el mío tratando de controlar la ira que su reacción había provocado, el suyo supongo que asimilando lo que le había dicho. Me daban ganas de matarlo cuando se comportaba como un imbécil, no tenía derecho para decidir por mí como quisiera, era una mujer libre e independiente, esperaba que eso le quedara en claro.

— ¿Para qué llamaste entonces? —dijo con tono de voz moderado y derrotado.

—Quería tranquilizarte, hacerte saber que estoy bien, y que le dijeras eso mismo a todos.

— ¿Es decir que soy tu mensajero? —soltó con voz afilada.

—No seas estúpido Edward —pronuncié con fastidio—. Si te llamé a ti es porque te conozco y el más preocupado aquí ibas a ser tú. Emmett tiene a Rose para contenerlo, en cambio tú no escucharías a nadie a no ser que te demostrara que estoy a salvo.

— ¿Cómo voy a saber si te encuentras bien si andas sin móvil? —preguntó derrotado. Me conocía, si él era testarudo, yo lo era cinco veces peor.

—Te llamaré siempre que pueda y tenga ánimos de hacerlo —respondí suspirando.

— ¿"Y tenga ánimos de hacerlo"? ¿Desde cuándo no quieres hablar conmigo Isabella? ¿Tanto te molesto que te tienes que alejar de mí para no soportarme?

— ¿Puedes dejar el egocentrismo, Edward? —repliqué frustrada—. No se trata de ti esta vez. Es sobre lo que quiero y necesito, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, ni quiero opiniones, sólo deseo que seas mi amigo, respetes mi decisión y me apoyes aunque sea un poco en todo esto, porque no es fácil.

—Alejarse de los problemas es la salida fácil.

—Sí, probablemente tengas razón. Pero no me alejé de los problemas, ellos están conmigo, dan vueltas en mi cabeza en cada minuto del día, por momentos no me dejan respirar y en otros me agotan tanto que deseo dormir cuarenta horas seguidas y olvidarme del mundo.

—Sabía que no tenía que dejarte sola. Fue la peor decisión que tomé, confié en ti Bella. Me prometiste hablar conmigo, y cuando me doy vuelta te vas, sin dar explicaciones y dejándome con un dolor tan profundo en el pecho que hasta que no escuché tu voz no se me quitó —podía escuchar su voz rota, pero no podía dejarme vencer por él y su dolor, esta vez hablábamos de mi dolor, sufrimiento y problemas.

—Debías dejarme sola, de lo contrario hubiéramos terminado peleando peor que ahora. Sabes como soy Edward, me conoces perfectamente, es por eso que me dejaste en la casa de... —se atoró un nudo en la garganta y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a descender de mis ojos, pensar en ellos era una cosa, hablar era algo totalmente diferente, y mucho más difícil de hacer.

—Bella, sabes que te quiero —suspiró profundamente, esto me dio a entender que no iba a discutir más, que me apoyaría aunque no lo aceptara—. Te juro que respetaré tu decisión, no me pidas que no me preocupe, Dios sabe que eso es imposible, pero cuídate. Llámame, no importa la hora, el lugar o lo que sientas. Si no tienes ganas de hablar y quieres escuchar un monólogo de mi parte, llama. Si quieres que cante para ti mientras te duermes o quieres escucharme roncar —ambos reímos ante esto, él pudiera sacarme una sonrisa con tan solo simples palabras—, llama. Te lo suplico Bella, no me dejes sin saber de ti mucho tiempo porque enloqueceré. Tú también me conoces, preocupación es mi segundo nombre.

Lancé una carcajada llorosa y me quebré, lo iba a extrañar muchísimo. No me pude contener y lloré contra el teléfono con mi persona favorita en el mundo al otro lado, extrañaría tanto sus abrazos y besos, sus juegos, las noches de películas, dormir juntos, las salidas con la Duende, ir a desayunar a lo de Jazz.

—Bells, cálmate que me pones más nervioso, por favor —lo escuché rogarme mientras ambos llorábamos.

—Te juro que estaré bien Edward, sólo necesito alejarme y aclarar mi mente, no puedo vivir recordando la última imagen que tengo de ellos. Fue demasiado... —se me cortó la voz y el llanto reapareció.

—Shh shh, Bella, cálmate ¿si? No hace falta que lo digas, en el momento en que estés lista para hacerlo, yo estaré aquí para escucharte y relatarte lo que quieras saber, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Cómo está Emmett? —lo oí suspirar y supe que era difícil para él decidir si contarme o no.

— ¿De verdad quieres saber?

— ¿Tan malo es?

—No es que sea malo, es que no quiero escucharte llorar otra vez. Me hace sentir impotente no poder abrazarte y consolarte.

—De acuerdo, no me lo digas —acepté sin ganas, no quería hacernos esto más complicado a ambos. Podía sentir a kilómetros de distancia lo duro que estaba siendo para Edward dejarme "libre"—. Haremos algo, ¿quieres?

— ¿Qué cosa? —lo sentí sonreír al otro lado de la línea.

—Si me juras, y te estoy aclarando _JURAR_ —le advertí como si fuera un niño pequeño. Una dulce y suave carcajada salió de sus labios y sonreí feliz de haberle alegrado aunque sea un poco el día—, que vas a continuar con tu día a día y no andarás todo emo por la vida: vas a salir, verás a tus amigos, tendrás citas, irás al cine y sociabilizarás, entonces yo te contaré dónde he estado y que he visto, todo con lujo de detalles.

—Entonces, ¿será un viaje largo? —un dolor profundo se instaló en mi pecho cuando lo sentí sollozar. No podía creer que él estuviera así, no lo comprendía. Sólo era un viaje no una despedida definitiva—. ¿No sabes cuándo volverás? —preguntó tratando de disimular los quejidos de su garganta.

—No Edward, no lo sé. No estoy segura que es lo que busco, pero quiero descubrirlo. Sabes que he soñado con un viaje así por mucho tiempo, no fueron las mejores ni las más adecuadas circunstancias para irme, pero lo necesito. Por favor, compréndelo.

—Estoy intentándolo, pero me cuesta un poco, como podrás darte cuenta. —Sonreí ante su respuesta, él era un amor con las personas que quería.

—Te prometo que volveré _niño bonito_ —soltamos carcajadas ante esto. Ese término lo habíamos sacado de la película Shrek, y como mi amigo llamaba la atención por su cuerpo, ojos, cabello y sonrisa, lo había mirado a los ojos ese día en el sofá de mi mono ambiente y le dije en "perfecto"_—nótese el sarcasmo—_ español ese término. Desde ese día lo usaba para referirme a él cuando quería hacerlo sonreír, por suerte lograba hacerlo.

— ¿Cuándo volverás a llamar? —dijo bajito haciendo que unas profundas ganas de abrazarlo me azotaran.

—Dentro de unos días. Mañana por la mañana sigo en viaje y no sé hasta dónde llegaré, depende del clima, de mi cuerpo y el agotamiento mental al que me someta cuando me levante —no quería despedirme de él, pero debía hacerlo, esta llamada no sólo se estaba alargando demasiado, sino que también no quería que Edward siguiera sufriendo por saber que no estaría de vuelta en un corto tiempo—. Te quiero muchísimo _niño bonito_.

—Yo también Bells. Prometo hacer lo que me has dicho. Cuídate mucho, llámame, no bromeo. Hablaré con Emmett, Rose y mi familia.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias. Sólo no le digas a mi hermano que te llamaré cuando pueda, será una tortura para ti y para mi también, déjalo, cuando pueda lo llamaré a él para hacerle saber que estoy bien.

—Ok —me respondió suspirando resignado.

—Dulces sueños Edward, descansa, y nunca olvides que te quiero.

—Dulces sueños Bella.

Sin más corté la llamada, no queriendo alargar la despedida ni el dolor de mi amigo. Realmente esperaba que él me hiciese caso y retomara su vida normalmente, sabía que le sería muy difícil, pero tenía que intentarlo, por él y por mí.

Pensando en mi _niño bonito_, me dormí derramando un par de lágrimas. Mañana sería otro día más lejos de los que amaba, pero uno menos para encontrar la pregunta y la respuesta que no podía entender ni resolver.

* * *

_**Bueno gente bonita MILLONES DE DISCULPAS!**_

_**ciertos problemas técnicos me han hecho demorar... la buena noticia es que EL CAP 3 ESTA LISTO! en menos de lo que lo esperan lo tendrán... **_

_**PREPÁRENSE PARA EL EPOV SEÑORAS!**_

_**Por otro lado les dejo el link del grupo de face para que pasen y vean adelantos, disculpas por demoras o que dejen sus insultos hacia mi persona... LOS ACEPTO! comprendo que las haya decepcionado pero fue un caso de fuerza mayor NO VOLVERA A OCURRIR! **_

_**MIL GRACIAS POR LEER! MILLONES DE ABRAZOS Y AMOR A LOS RR Y A LAS NENAS SILENCIOSAS QUE CON SOLO UN FAVORITE ME ALEGRAN LA VIDA!**_

_**espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**Grupo del fic: www . facebook groups / 361742333934556 / (sin espacios)**_


	4. Aquí Conmigo

_****__**Disclamer:**__** Los personajes le pertenecen a la SENSACIONAL Tia Steph... La historia es de mi propia autoría y de mi imaginación que una mañana se despertó con una idea medio rara...**_

_**Grupo del fic: : / / www . facebook groups / 361742333934556 / (sin espacios)**_

_**Música para el** **cap: **Here With Me-The Killers ***Recomiendo de verdad escucharla durante el cap xq es muy significativa para la trama***_

_**Capitulo dedicado a: **Sharin, Sool, Amtho y Yoa (se que ustedes mas que nadie me van a odiar durante todo el cap, pero las amo)_

**_Notas importantes abajo! POR FAVOR LEER! _**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Aquí conmigo.**

—Dulces sueños Edward, descansa y nunca olvides que te quiero.

—Dulces sueños Bella.

Con el teléfono apretado en el pecho lloré como nunca antes. Una mezcla de alivio y dolor apretaban mi corazón y hacía que las lágrimas fuesen aumentando. Ella estaba bien, nada le había pasado. Sabía que estaba triste, era normal, pero jamás imaginé que tomaría semejante decisión. ¡Era una locura!

Un suave golpe en la puerta de mi antigua habitación me sacó un momento de la miseria.

—Adelante —dije despacio y con voz ronca mientras intentaba secarme las lágrimas.

—Hijo... —En cuanto me vio corrió a abrazarme, como si aún tuviera diez años, me acurruqué en sus brazos y continué llorando. Era ridículo estar así pero la noticia de que Bella se iba sin saber cuándo volvería hacía que las punzadas en mi pecho se incrementaran. No sólo estaba preocupado por su bienestar, también el hecho de que ella no quisiera regresar, no sabía si podría soportarlo.

—Shh hijo, cálmate. ¿Qué te puso de esta forma? —Trataba de tranquilizarme Esme acariciando mi cabello, siempre daba resultado, pero esta vez no ayudaba mucho.

—Es Bella mamá, acaba de llamarme.

—¡Oh Dios hijo! ¿Cómo está? ¿Dónde está?

—Se fue, ella... —Tragué el nudo que me apretaba fuertemente la garganta—. Ella se va de viaje porque no puede estar en donde todo le recuerda a Charlie y Renée.

—Es comprensible que quiera despejarse y tratar de superar la muerte de sus padres, pero sigo sin entender por qué te pones así.

—Es que no sabe cuándo volverá y tengo mucho miedo de que no lo haga.

—No se va a morir en un viaje, mi niño —decía mi madre mientras acariciaba mi mejilla sonriendo levemente.

—No es eso, sé que no, ella va a cuidarse y estará bien. Me da terror que encuentre algo que la haga quedarse lejos de mí, de todos nosotros.

—Oh Edward, Bella volverá. Estoy segura que lo hará.

—¿Cómo soportaré estos meses sin ella, con sólo una llamada cuando se sienta con fuerzas de hablar conmigo? —continué balbuceando sin escucharla.

—Hijo tienes que aceptarlo, necesita superar la muerte de Charlie y Renée, si este es el modo de hacerlo, hay que respetarlo y pensar en su dolor. Sabes muy bien lo nena de papá que era. —Sonreí ligeramente al recordar las miles de veces en que parecía pequeña cuando estaba con el Jefe Swan—. No debe haber sido fácil para ella verlos en el Hospital, tú la conoces, tiene una forma especial de asimilar los problemas. Si para mí no fue sencillo ver sus cuerpos esta mañana en su funeral, siendo mis amigos, tener que verlos irse antes de lo que siquiera hubiéramos imaginado fue… —tragó sonoramente reteniendo sus propias lágrimas. La abracé conteniéndola, conteniéndome—. Cada uno tiene su manera de hacer un duelo, si la suya es esta debemos apoyarla siempre —continuó sobre mi pecho.

—Trato de hacerlo, le prometí que lo haría, pero la preocupación me volverá loco.

—Edward, sé que la quieres como si fuese tu hermana, sabes que ella se cuidará, es fuerte como Charlie, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón por la cual te preocupas tanto?

—Es... sólo... —tartamudeé no queriendo decirle la verdad a mi madre, no era fácil reconocer ante ella lo que difícilmente me reconocía a mí mismo. Se separó y me miró con esos ojos verdes iguales a los míos.

—Puedes confiar en tu madre, lo sabes. —Esme era, posiblemente, la fuente más confiable con la que pudiera contar.

—Estoy enamorado de Bella.

* * *

Dormir no fue fácil, no pude pegar un ojo en toda la noche pensando, recordando, preocupándome, volviendo a llorar, a las 6 de la mañana me di por vencido y me levanté. Al verme en el espejo no me sorprendí de ver las oscuras marcas debajo de mis ojos, supuse que las vería seguido, sólo tenía que acostumbrarme a ellas.

Bajé a la cocina y encontré a Esme preparando el desayuno.

—Buen día. —Le dije suavemente dejándole un beso en la cabeza. Se dio la vuelta para saludarme y su mirada se entristeció al ver las ojeras.

—Mi niño... —susurró acariciándolas, casi me vuelvo a quebrar ante ese gesto, pero retuve las lágrimas, no quería verla decaída por mi culpa.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien.

—Hijo, Bella volverá y estoy segura que será por ti. —Sonreí condescendientemente, ella me miró mal—. Hablo en serio.

—Mamá, se supone que eso debes decirle a tu hijo para que se sienta mejor. —Besé su frente y me di vuelta para preparar una taza de café.

—¿Alguna vez te he mentido? —preguntó ofendida.

—No, pero no es la misma situación.

—Si lo es, no discutas conmigo jovencito, no por nada tengo los años que tengo. El diablo sabe más por viejo que por diablo querido, recuerda eso.

—Sí mamá —dije dándole la razón como a los locos y sonriendo ligeramente. Sólo Esme puede hacerme sentir mejor en un momento así.

Mientras desayunaba me puse a pensar cómo decirle a Emmett y Alice lo de Bella. La enana se había quedado en mi casa ya que cuando llegó y fuimos a buscar a nuestra amiga a lo de sus padres nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que no estaba, en ese momento mi calvario empezó. Debería haberles dicho anoche, pero no tenía fuerzas ni corazón como para hacerlo.

Era irónico, me dedicaría a informarles a las personas que no vivirían por mucho tiempo, sin embargo no podía decirle a mis amigos que Bella no volvería en un futuro cercano.

Carlisle bajó minutos más tarde para ir al Hospital, se lo notaba cansado y triste, podía entenderlo en una semana todos habíamos perdido por partida doble, triple en mí caso.

—Buen día. —Nos saludó besando a mamá y palmeando mi espalda—. ¿Se sabe algo de Bella?

Me tensé ante la mención de su nombre, no podría contarle lo sucedido sin ponerme a llorar como un bebé otra vez.

—Ha llamado a Edward para decirle que se va de viaje —intervino Esme salvándome de contestar.

—¿A dónde? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo vuelve? —Mi padre estaba tan preocupado como yo, pero seguía sin poder contestar, el nudo en la garganta me había dejado mudo.

—No sabemos cuándo vuelve, no ha querido decir dónde está por miedo a que la fuéramos a buscar, lo cual es entendible. Desea estar sola y debemos respetar su decisión. —Sí, bueno, no estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero por mi mejor amiga haría cualquier cosa. Por suerte, mamá omitió la parte de Richard, no estoy seguro si lo hizo intencionalmente o si de verdad lo olvidó, pero Carlisle tenía tanto para procesar que no reparó en ello.

Seguí tomando sorbos de café con la mirada perdida en el mármol del desayunador, no quería que se me notaran los ojos rojos, un interrogatorio no estaba entre mis planes del día.

—Buen día a todos —exclamó alegremente Alice al bajar las escaleras, la Duende desprendía felicidad por cada poro de su cuerpo tratando de hacernos sentir bien a todos—. ¿Qué se sabe de la loca de Bellita? —Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación, ninguno quería estropear el ánimo de la Pixie. Suspirando profundamente me levanté y me dirigí hacia ella, yo debía contarle lo sucedido.

—Vamos a la sala, debemos hablar. —Cuando llegamos al sofá, nos sentamos y pude ver que estaba inquieta ante mi sombrío aspecto.

—¿Qué sucede Edward? ¿Dónde está mi amiga?

—Duende… ella se ha ido.

—Eso lo sé genio, ayer estuvimos en su casa y lo vimos.

—No Alice, Bella se fue de viaje en la motocicleta, no sabe cuándo volverá.

—No jodas Edward. ¡No tiene la menor gracia!

—Hablo en serio pequeña, jamás lo haría con una cosa así —contesté seriamente. Sus ojos azabaches se llenaron de lágrimas que al poco tiempo desbordaron bañándole las mejillas.

—¿Cómo que se fue? ¿A dónde? ¡No puede irse! Está mal, deprimida, no puede ir a encerrarse en su miseria. ¡¿Cómo demonios no lo vi?!

—Es imposible que lo vieras. Yo tampoco lo comprendo, pero es como Esme dice: debemos respetar su decisión y apoyarla a la distancia.

—¡¿Por qué mierda no sales corriendo a buscarla?! Te acompaño si quieres, la encontraremos juntos.

—No lo haré Alice.

—¡Claro que lo harás! No vamos a quedarnos quietos sin hacer nada.

—No pequeña, respetaré lo que decidió y estaré cuando me quiera, no puedo hacer nada más.

—¿Así de simple? ¿Dejarás que la persona que amas se vaya sin luchar? —Abrí los ojos sorprendido por sus palabras—. No puedes ocultarme nada a mí Edward Cullen, tengo ojos y oídos por todos lados y lo sabes. He visto cómo la miras, no soy idiota.

—¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? —pregunté bajando la cabeza.

—Un tiempo, prácticamente desde que nos conocimos.

—Ni yo lo sabía en ese momento Duende.

—Lo sé, pero el cuerpo habla y yo lo leo muy bien —dijo condescendientemente—. De acuerdo, comprendo que ella necesita su tiempo, me parece muy estúpido de tu parte no hacer nada, pero lo respeto. —Respiró profundamente y se lanzó a mis brazos, nos quedamos así por un tiempo, dándonos el apoyo que necesitábamos en esta situación. Cuando nos separamos ambos teníamos los ojos rojos e hinchados, la besé en la mejilla y ella sonrió ligeramente, pero pude ver la tristeza que reflejaban su mirada.

—Estaré bien pequeña… Estaremos bien.

—¿Me dirás si vuelve a llamarte? —La miré atentamente decidiendo si hacerlo o no, los ojitos del gato de Shrek que me estaba poniendo en este momento no me dejaban negarle nada.

—De acuerdo —dije suspirando—. Pero no la presiones ¿sí? Quiero que llame seguido y si sabe que tú estás al tanto, dejará de hacerlo.

—Soy una tumba que sólo recibe información del estado de mi mejor amiga.

—Eres incorregible pequeña Pixie. —Sonreí afectuosamente.

—Me amas así —respondió pagada de sí misma. La Duende jamás cambiaría, ni en las peores situaciones dejaba de hacerme sonreír.

* * *

Más tarde llamé a Emmett y le pregunté si podía ir hasta el hotel donde estaban parando porque tenía que hablar con él, quiso saber sobre qué pero no iba a decírselo por teléfono. Al llegar todavía no estaba seguro cómo darle la noticia, sin embargo subí hasta su habitación y toqué. Una bastante demacrada Rose me abrió y supe que las cosas iban a ser peores de lo que imaginé.

—Hola Edward, pasa. —Entré y besé su mejilla.

—Buen día Rose.

—Buen día Ed. —El Oso estaba apagado, sin vida. Era una visión tan deprimente que me entristecía saber que iba a derrumbarlo un poco más con la partida de Bella.

—Hola Oso. —Lo abracé tratando de disculparme por adelantado. Mierda, no sabía ni cómo empezar.

—¿Qué sucede amigo?

—Emmett, anoche... —Demonios, no me salían las palabras y el puto nudo en la garganta amenazaba con dejarme mudo otra vez.

—¿Anoche qué Edward? —Suspirando profundamente continué.

—Bella me llamó.

—¡Oh Dios Mío! ¿Está bien? ¿Dónde está? —Exclamó Rose con verdadera preocupación en su tono.

_Ahora vamos con lo difícil_, pensé suspirando.

—Está bien, sólo que... —tragué de nuevo para poder seguir—. Dijo que se va de viaje y no sabe cuándo volverá.

Terminé de decir de un tirón y me aclaré la garganta para no ponerme a llorar otra vez. Cuando los miré ambos estaban estupefactos, no era para menos, necesitaban procesar la noticia que les había dado.

—Edward, creo que no escuché bien, dijiste que ¿no sabe cuándo volverá? —Asentí dándole la razón a Emm—. Debe ser una maldita broma. ¿¡Dónde mierda se va?! ¿¡Para qué?! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre semejante locura?! ¡Demonios, dime donde carajos está porque iré a buscarla! —Se levantó con la intención de comenzar a prepararse para salir.

—¡Emmett espera un poco! —Lo frené antes que saliera corriendo y no pudiera explicarle nada—. No sé dónde está, no quiso decirme. Bella sabía perfectamente que tú y yo íbamos a ser los primeros en correr detrás de ella.

—Pero, ¿dónde pudo haber ido? —preguntó Rose abrazando al Oso que lloraba desconsolado. Mierda, lo entendía, comprendía su dolor, pero el de él probablemente era tres veces más profundo que el mío: perdió a sus padres y hermana en cuestión de días.

—No lo sé. No creo que haya ido a lugares que solemos recurrir, la encontraríamos fácilmente —mentí, odiaba hacerlo, pero Bella me lo había pedido y tenía que cumplir con eso.

—¿Qué más te ha dicho? —cuestionó un lloroso Emmett.

—No más que eso. Simplemente que necesita aclararse y no puede hacerlo rodeada de los recuerdos, le resulta demasiado doloroso.

—¿Ha dicho si llamaría?

—No, no lo ha hecho. —Volví a mentir—. Lo siento Emm, pienso igual que tú, está completamente loca. Pero es lo que quiere.

—¿Cómo no estas histérico tratando de encontrarla? —_Buena pregunta Rose._

—Supongo que me pasé toda la noche haciéndome a la idea. —_Sí, claro_—. Bella es grande y sabe lo que hace y no soy su padre para traerla de los pelos. —Aunque debería ser un cavernícola e ir a buscarla para evitar que cometa locuras. Suspiré sonoramente.

—¿Alice ya lo sabe? —susurró Rose.

—Sí, se está quedando en mi casa, esta noche volvemos a Seattle. No está feliz con la idea y también quiere matarla, pero luego de hablar con Esme ambos tratamos de entenderla.

—¡¿Qué hay que entender?! ¿Qué nos abandonó a todos sin importar nada? —contraatacó Emmett.

—Amor, sabemos que Bella tiene su forma de aceptar las cosas, esto no es fácil para ninguno de los dos. Pero debes comprender... —Trató de razonar Rose con voz suave.

—Ella debió confiar en mí, soy su hermano, debió decirme algo, no tenía que huir. —La cortó Emmett.

—Va a llegar el día en que te explique el por qué ella misma, ahora sólo debemos darle su tiempo.

Nos quedamos en silencio procesando lo que la rubia había dicho. Sabía que tenía razón, era obvio, pero eso no significaba que estuviese de acuerdo. Yo podría haberla ayudado, la hubiera acompañado cuando me necesitara.

Ok, tal vez Bella tenía razón, estaba siendo demasiado egocéntrico, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería ni siquiera pensar en lo qué pasaría si no volvía, sólo me quedaba esperar que lo hiciera y sin compañía.

—Chicos, debo irme. —Me levanté porque el silencio era demasiado espeso, el Oso estaba por explotar, no quería presenciar ese momento—. Emm si sabes algo de ella, ¿me avisas? —Aún debía mantener las apariencias.

—De acuerdo —respondió Rose—. Nos mantendremos en contacto. —Le di un abrazo y luego me acerqué a mi amigo para hacer lo mismo, tratando de demostrarle que no lo dejaría solo, estábamos juntos en esto.

—Si quieres hablar, puedes llamarme Oso, lo sabes —dije palmeando su espalda.

—Gracias hermano.

* * *

Me encontraba en mi habitación guardando las pocas cosas que había traído para volver a Seattle, no quería hacerlo pero debía porque las prácticas comenzaban en dos días, sólo esperaba que eso me distrajera un poco de esta situación.

Tomé el bolso y salí para despedirme de Esme y Carlisle, Alice ya se encontraba esperándome. La notaba cambiada, algo más apagada, no brillaba como siempre, la Duende y Bella eran prácticamente hermanas y podía apostar que la pequeña no sólo se culpaba por no estar aquí cuando tomó la decisión de irse, sino que el no haber "visto" con su don (como ella lo llamaba) la molestaba más que otra cosa.

_Mierda Bella, ¿cómo no pensaste en quienes nos quedábamos aquí, que te amamos y nos preocupamos por ti?_

Tenía tantas ganas de decírselo, en realidad quería gritárselo, pero no podía permitirme no escuchar su voz de vez en cuando, eso me mantendría cuerdo, si volvíamos a discutir como anoche no volvería a llamarme.

Cuando llegué frente a mis padres Esme me abrazó tratando de reconfortarme, iba a necesitar tanto su presencia en estos momentos, sus fuerzas, amor de madre y abrazos solían tranquilizarme, probablemente ahora hablara por teléfono más seguido que antes con ella. Lo sé, soy un bebé de mamá, pero al ser hijo único siempre tuve a mi disposición a la delgada mujer de cabello color hecho de que este enamorado de una chica a la cual adora y que sí estuviéramos juntos cumpliríamos la ilusión que ella y Renée tenían, duplicaba el apoyo incondicional con el que contaba.

—Todo saldrá bien pequeño —susurró mi madre sólo para mí.

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes —dije besando su frente, esperando que me creyera—. Adiós papá.

—Adiós hijo —saludó Carlisle abrazándome y palmeándome la espalda—. Suerte con las prácticas.

—Gracias —sonreí levemente, mi carrera me hacía feliz, estaba orgulloso de ella.

—Esme, Carlisle gracias por dejar que me quede —agradeció la Pixie con tono apagado.

—No hay nada que agradecer Alice, eres bienvenida cuando quieras —señaló mi madre.

Subimos al Volvo y en silencio emprendimos la vuelta a nuestras obligaciones, sumidos en nuestros pensamientos. La verdad estaba cansado de meditar las mil y un cosas que harían que Bella volviera acompañada o aún peor, no lo hiciera nunca, por lo que encendí el estéreo para tratar de acallar a mi jodida mente, relajarme y manejar lo más tranquilo que pudiera, pero al momento me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Empezó a sonar _**Here With Me**_ de The Killers haciendo que el recuerdo me golpeara con fuerza, sin mencionar que la letra me identificaba directamente en este momento:

"_Don't want your picture on my cell pone_

_I want you here with me._

_Don't want your memories in my head, no_

_I want you here with me…"*_

**Flashback:**

—_Te tengo una sorpresa —dije mirando a mi amiga. Estábamos en el departamento de Bella mirando películas tirados en el sofá como hacíamos cada viernes, esta noche veíamos ¿Qué Pasó Ayer? 2, elección suya no mía, aunque tenía que admitir que nos reímos durante todo el largometraje._

—_¿Qué sorpresa? Sabes que no me gustan. —Me miró con el ceño fruncido y un puchero en sus labios. Diablos, quería besarla, pero aún no me animaba a confesarle lo que sentía._

—_Lo sé, pero no te lo diré. ¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?_

—_Mmmm, dependerá de lo que hagamos._

—_Nada saldrá de mis labios, sólo responde._

—_De acuerdo —suspiró—. No Edward, no haré nada._

—_¡Excelente! Pasaré por ti a las siete y media, ponte ropa cómoda._

_Ella sabía que no debía discutir conmigo en este tipo de situaciones. Continuamos con nuestra noche de películas mientras en mi mente repasaba los detalles de la sorpresa._

_La llevaría al concierto de The Killers, sabía perfectamente que Bella quería ir pero no podía pagar la entrada. Ni siquiera me ofrecí comprársela porque estaba seguro que nos traería una discusión, entonces organicé todo a sus espaldas para que no tuviera forma de recriminarme nada._

_Siete y media en punto me encontraba tocando el timbre, si, puede que me encuentre un poco más que emocionado, pero no veía la hora de verle la cara de asombro cuando llegáramos al Key Arena, lugar donde sería el concierto. Estaba distraído divagando en mis sueños que me percaté de su presencia cuando cerró la puerta del edificio y un aroma frutal invadió mis fosas nasales. ¡Mierda! Estaba hermosa, vestía jeans gastados que se ajustaban a sus interminables piernas, Converse y una camiseta azul eléctrico la cual hacía resaltar la palidez de su piel. _

_¿Cuándo dejaría de ser un cobarde y le confesaría lo que siento? Probablemente nunca, me daba terror perder su amistad o que nuestra relación se volviera extraña y tensa por mis estúpidos sentimientos, por ahora me conformaba con lo que tenía. Bueno, intentaba hacerlo sólo que internamente creaba unas imágenes que me gustaban más de lo debido, haciéndome desear ser más impulsivo, pero al momento la parte racional me recordaba los pros y contras de mi decisión, volviendo al por qué me quedaba callado._

—_Bueno señor misterio, aquí estamos. ¿Ahora si me dirás dónde vamos?_

—_No Pucca, todavía no te lo diré. —Sonreí ampliamente al ver su cara cuando utilicé el antiguo apodo._

—_¡Oh mierda! ¿Otra vez ese maldito sobrenombre? —exclamó indignada mientras nos dirigíamos al Volvo—. ¡No me parezco en nada a ella!_

—_Si te pareces, eres pequeña, callada y molesta como Pucca._

—_Niño Bonito, teníamos 10 años, ¡por Dios! ¿No puedes olvidarlo?_

—_Podría, pero es tan gracioso que te seguiré llamando de esa forma. —Lancé una carcajada al verla cruzarse de brazos como una nena malcriada. _

_Cuando éramos niños nos juntábamos luego de la escuela a jugar y ver televisión, un día estábamos viendo Pucca, no pude evitar compararla con mi amiga. Por supuesto ella se enojó, decía que no andaría como loca corriendo detrás de un chico para besarlo y yo, al saber que no le gustaba, comencé a llamarla de esa forma. No lo utilizaba todo el tiempo, algunas temporadas lo dejaba para luego, cuando menos se lo esperara atormentarla de nuevo. Era muy gracioso ver como después de más de 12 años, seguía ofendiéndose._

_En el camino íbamos en un cómodo silencio, siempre era así con Bella no necesitábamos hablar para llenar espacios, no podía esperar para ver su reacción._

—_Deja de sonreír de esa forma, idiota —dijo curvando sus labios._

—_La verdad me sorprende que todavía no sepas a dónde vamos. —Luego de haberle dicho esto me di cuenta cómo los engranajes de su cerebro funcionaban y el reconocimiento le llegó a la cara de forma inmediata._

—_¡Oh cielos! Lo hiciste, ¿verdad? ¡Compraste las entradas! —afirmó con los ojos desorbitados. En ese momento llegamos al estacionamiento del Key Arena, paré y me quedé quieto esperando que dijera algo, parecía estar en estado catatónico._

—_¿Te gustó la sorpresa? —pregunté tímido esperando su respuesta. Me di media vuelta para verla y en el momento me encontré apresado por sus brazos, le devolví el gesto y disimuladamente aspiré el aroma de su cabello castaño._

—_¡Muchas gracias Edward! ¡No deberías haberlo hecho! —Saltaba como Alice en una tienda de descuentos. Su felicidad era la mía, por lo que verla tan emocionada me hizo el hombre más feliz de la tierra._

_Una vez que el recital comenzó lo que menos hice fue prestar atención al escenario, me atraía mucho más ver a mi pequeña Pucca saltar, cantar y gritar como si no hubiera un mañana, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla por detrás y cantar en su oído, pegarla a mi pecho mientras le decía que la amaba. Malditos sueños sin cumplir que me frustraban._

_De vez en cuando Bella se giraba y me regalaba un amplia sonrisa y con ella todo pasaba a segundo plano, no interesaba cuánto la quisiera ni mi cobardía o el dolor en el pecho cuando imaginaba el día en que alguien a quien ella amara se la llevara lejos, sólo importaba su felicidad, que me mirara con los ojos brillantes de emoción y se pasara toda la vida riendo porque no se merecía menos que eso._

_Aparté la vista de ella hacia la banda porque si seguía pensando e imaginando me pondría a llorar. De pronto sentí un brazo rodeándome el cuello, Bella se acercó a mi cuerpo y despacito me cantó el estribillo de __**Here With Me**__ en el oído, sin dudarlo aferré su cintura y la acerqué aún más abrazándonos._

—_Gracias _—_susurró levemente, dejándome un beso en la mejilla. Mierda, esta niña iba a matarme._

**Fin Flashback.**

Ese fue uno de los mejores días de mí vida, probablemente si quisiera hacer una lista todos incluirían, sin dudas, a Bella y esa noche sería la número uno por lo que significó su gesto, en ese momento simulé que éramos lo que tanto ansiaba, imaginé que luego de su abrazo la besaba demostrándole así lo mucho que la amaba.

Aún no podía entender como no me di cuenta de lo que sentía antes. Según Alice, ella lo supo apenas nos conoció y eso fue hace cinco años atrás, yo hace apenas unos meses me lo había admitido a mí mismo.

Traté de que nuestra relación fuera como siempre, no quería que Pucca se diera cuenta, debo admitir que la sobreprotección aumentó considerablemente, los besos y abrazos también, pero ella no parecía notarlo, eso hacía que el corazón me doliera destruyendo las pequeñas ilusiones que creaba cuando sus palabras y gestos me indicaban, erróneamente, que ella también sentía algo más por mí.

Tantos momentos había anhelado, soñaba despierto con sus labios, ansiaba deslizar mis dedos por esa piel tan blanca y suave, acariciarle el pelo mientras la besaba profundamente, abrazarla hasta quedarme sin aire, hacerla reír con cada mínima cosa que pudiera, que durmiera en mis brazos, levantarme todas las mañanas a su lado, escucharla hablar en sueños cada noche, compartir cada momento con ella. Que fuera mi novia, en un futuro esposa, madre de mis hijos, los cuales serían iguales a Bella, de ojos marrones y expresivos, cabello castaño, sonrisa con preciosos hoyuelos.

Pero eso había quedado atrás, no podía volver el tiempo, como un maldito idiota perdí la oportunidad y ahora jamás sabría si de verdad ese podía ser mí futuro… NUESTRO futuro. Una pequeña lágrima dejó un rastro salado a lo largo de mi mejilla. ¿Así serían todos los días en que estuviera lejos? ¿De esta forma dolería su ausencia?

Pucca me había obligado prácticamente a que saliera y no me comportara como un emo, ¿cómo se supone que lo haría cuando todo lo que quería y me hacía feliz estaba lejos de mí? Ni siquiera sabía cómo haría para trabajar, tendría que tener un jodido muro mental para separar lo personal de lo laboral, muchas personas dependían de la eficacia a la hora de trabajar, no podía darme el lujo de fallar por andar preocupándome por mí patética vida lejos de la persona que amaba.

Ahora bien cuando estuviera en casa, las cosas serían diferentes, no podía contar con que el Oso quisiera salir a tomar algo alguna vez, no creo que su ánimo mejore pronto. Ir a ver a Jazz sería doloroso porque me recordaría a mi niña, supongo que me quedaría esperando la llamada de Bella, absorbería su felicidad tratando de fingir que su ausencia no me dolía en lo más profundo de mi alma, últimamente se me había dado bien disfrazar lo que sentí escucharla alegre pronto, que el cambio de aire la ayudara, no podría soportar escucharla llorar de nuevo.

En esta última semana la había visto derramar más lágrimas de lo que nunca imaginé y eso me mataba por dentro, ¿qué podía hacer para que no sufriera? Eran sus padres, nada de lo que dijera o hiciera los traería de vuelta.

Era increíble como en unas horas todo había cambiado.

Un día me levanté con Bella en mis brazos, nos habíamos dormido juntos como solía pasarnos de vez en cuando, pasé horas mirándola dormir, escuchando su monólogo hasta que caí rendido por el cansancio. Fuimos a desayunar a _Cheers_, todo parecía estar bien, hasta que la llamada de Carlisle cambió todo el panorama y sus ojos perdieron el brillo que los caracterizaba.

Al llegar al Hospital de Forks esperamos a que el médico los dejara entrar a ver a Charlie y Renée. Era doctor, sabía leer las facciones de los mismos a la hora de dar malas noticias y en el momento en que Stevens salió mis esperanzas de que se recuperaran empezaron a disminuir, aunque no podía decírselo a Bella. Una vez que salió de terapia intensiva estaba completamente destrozada, no podía darle la mala noticia yo mismo.

Cuando el colega de mi padre nos comunicó el fallecimiento de Renée sólo pude estar ahí para contenerla, sabía que dentro de poco llegaría la noticia de Charlie, creí que moriría al ver su precioso rostro tan desolado al conocer el fatídico anuncio.

El estado catatónico en el que se sumergió después de eso no ayudó mucho a calmarme, era la calma antes de la tormenta. Finalmente se quebró en mi habitación, sólo pude abrazarla estaba desesperado, no sabía cómo consolarla, me invadía una impotencia muy grande. Le rogué que hablara conmigo, que no me alejara de su lado, debí haber previsto una cosa así de su parte, no estaba seguro de dejarla en la casa de sus padres, pero no quería discutir así que hice lo que me pidió como el idiota que soy.

Pasé toda la mañana conteniéndome para no llamarla, a eso de las tres de la tarde lo hice y no me contestó, fue la misma situación durante tres días, no tenía excusas para ir a verla, Esme me repetía constantemente que la dejara tranquila pero no podía hacerlo, me sentía como un león enjaulado con el corazón en la boca y el presentimiento de que algo malo ocurriría.

Alice llegó la mañana del funeral, no había podido venir antes por la Universidad, era la excusa perfecta. Cuando ambos fuimos a buscar a Bella a casa de sus padres nos encontramos con que no estaba, como tampoco Richard y Betty, la sensación de que no me iba a gustar esta extraña desaparición se hizo más fuerte. La volví a llamar a su celular, lo encontré sonando burlándose de mí en su habitación. La enana creyó que sólo había salido a tomar aire, pero a mí no me convencía, con el paso de las horas me di cuenta que Pucca no volvería.

Por supuesto, no asistió al funeral, en cierto punto entendía el porqué de no querer estar presente, ver al Oso tratar de no quebrarse con todas sus fuerzas fue más doloroso que la visión de los cuerpos de Charlie y Renée dentro de un ataúd rodeado de flores.

Todo el pueblo se había reunido para despedir a la pareja, ambos eran muy queridos, su partida fue un golpe grande. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar por el paradero de Bella, no supe si fue por respeto a Emmett o porque ya sabían lo que había hecho, de todos modos, no importaba.

Mientras estábamos reunidos allí me permití llorar sin que nadie me juzgara. Sí, había perdido a dos personas que eran como mis segundos padres, pero también se había ido mi amor, no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo y ese dolor era más profundo que cualquier otro.

Al entrar en Seattle tuve que contener el grito agónico que de mi pecho quería salir por respeto a Alice, para no asustarla. Sin Bella, nada sería igual: ni las películas, salidas, desayunos en lo de Jazz y paseos luego de las obligaciones.

Ella se había ido y se llevó con también mis ganas de disfrutar las pequeñeces de la rutina.

* * *

"_Don't want your picture on my cell pone_

_I want you here with me._

_Don't want your memories in my head, no_

_I want you here with me…"_

**_"No quiero tu foto en mi celular_**

**_Te quiero aquí conmigo._**

**_No quiero tus memorias en mi cabeza, no_**

**_Te quiero aquí conmigo..."_**

* * *

_**Okeeeey, varias cosas para decirles:**_

_**1: NO ME ODIEN! jajajaja el Niño Bonito es más parecido a mi que Bella.**_

_**2: Como podrán ver, estoy sin beta... AMO a mi beta (Sole hablo de vos), pero por temas de tiempo (temas mios) preferi lanzarme sola y ver que sale. Soy beta tmb, pero sigo en etapa de aprendizaje. **_

_**Le agradezco ENORMEMENTE a Esmeralda Cullen por revisar mi locura, se que no es facil nena pero te hiciste un tiempo por mi MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! **_

_**3: hasta dps del 17 de este mes no va a haber actualizacion, por eso este regalo tan cerca de la ultima actualizacion, estoy con parciales en la facultad y debo ponerme las pilas...**_

_**ahora lo MAS importante que me olvide de mencionar antes:**_

_**4: como bien sabrá**__**n el nombre del fic es WIPE YOUR EYES, la traduccion es: "Secar Tus Ojos" este nombre no es una coincidencia. **_

_**Por un lado es el nombre de una cancion de Maroon 5 (soy ALTAMENTE FANATICA DE ESA BANDA, sobre todo del sexual Adam Levine). Por otro tiene un doble sentido: en la letra de la cancion (la cual les recomiendo escuchar y/o leer la letra)  dice sencillamente que él va a estar ahi para limpiar sus lagrimas, en este sentido me gusto xq me hizo pensar en la forma en la que el Niño Bonito quiere cuidar de su Pucca, el se ofrece todo el tiempo a ser el pañuelo de ella sin esperar nada a cambio, eso por el lado de Edward, ahora por el lado de Bella lo vi de forma MUY diferente, el Wipe Your Eyes lo vi como una "obligacion" que tiene ella de encontrar eso que no sabe que esta buscando, del cual hablo el cap pasado, Limpiar Sus Ojos metaforicamente hablando.**_

_**Me explique con claridad? o les arruine la vida con la explicacion? por favor, comentarios sobre esto, si surgen en el grupo o por RR.**_

_**5: (y ultimo lo prometo!) El recorrido de Bella en moto es REAL! a que me refiero con esto? todos los lugares que ella visita y donde se queda de verdad existen, me paso un buen rato investigando cada cosa, mirando fotos y tratando de describir a la perfeccion lo que yo veo para que ustedes se hagan una idea... si quieren ya saben, me piden fotos y las subo al grupo o lo googlean que esta TODO en el dios Google...**_

* * *

_**BUEEEENO, con esto me despido y no molesto mas...**_

_**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS RRs Y FAVs! son la mayor alegria que una escritora puede tener... me hace MUY feliz recibirlos**_

_**Un beso GIGANTE A TODAS!**_


	5. Viajando con Charlie

_****__**Disclamer:**__** Los personajes le pertenecen a la SENSACIONAL Tia Steph... La historia es de mi propia autoría y de mi imaginación que una mañana se despertó con una idea medio rara. Los lugares REALMENTE existen y yo me paso horas investigando.**_

_****__**Historia registrada en SafeCreative bajo el código: 1308115561287**_

_**Grupo del fic: www . facebook groups / 361742333934556 / (sin espacios) *aquí encontrarán fotos y más detalles de la historia***_

_**Música del cap: Nirvana, AC/DC *cualquiera, está bueno para tener una idea de como funciona la cabeza de Charlie***_

* * *

_**Espero su amor e insultos en el RR... POR FAVOR leer nota final! **_

_**DISFRTEN! 3**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Viajando con Charlie.**

Me desperté sintiéndome bien por primera vez en días, con una tímida sonrisa en la cara, hablar con Edward me había dejado tranquila, sentía un peso menos sobre los hombros. Aunque discutimos sabía que todo estaba en orden, por así decirlo. Una de sus mejores cualidades era entender que cuando tomaba una decisión, por algo lo hacía, además conocía mi testarudez.

De acuerdo, puede que al principio no le haya sentado la idea, pero era totalmente normal viniendo de él, aun más con la promesa no echa de mi parte.

Con pocas ganas, tomé la mochila con lo que había traído para asegurarme lo que tenía y qué debía conseguir. Volviendo a la cama me senté contemplando el paisaje de la ventana: etéreas montañas rodeadas de altos y frondosos pinos revelaban la antigüedad del lugar dónde nací.

Automáticamente el dolor del _Niño Bonito_ a través del teléfono me inundó. No quería ni pensar cómo habrá tomado Emmett la noticia, pero era mejor vivir en la ignorancia y seguir viaje, no había alarmado a todo el mundo sólo para volver al día siguiente, tenía que aprender a tomar decisiones que fueran para mi propio bien.

Volqué el contenido del bolso analizándo a conciencia el contenido: una billetera con efectivo; un antiguo calcetín con más dinero (había olvidado por completo que estaba aquí escondido); un par de mudas de ropa; mi viejo mp3; cepillo de dientes; un cuaderno y bolígrafo. Delicadamente tomé el pequeño aparato, lo encendí recorriendo la lista de canciones. Un nudo se me formó en la garganta al ver lo que escuchaba cuando era adolescente: Phill Collins, Queen, Nirvana, Genesis, AC/DC, Bryan Adams, Gun's and Roses y tantos otros artistas clásicos que mis padres se habían encargado de meternos hasta en la comida.

Edward siempre se reía de los extraños gustos musicales que tenía, pero él no se quedaba atrás: la música clásica era una de sus pasiones, sólo que no lo admitió abiertamente hasta después de terminar la secundaria.

Dejé todo y corrí al baño a prepararme para poder bajar a desayunar, no podía ponerme a recordar tantas cosas ahora mismo sino comenzaría con el llanto otra vez. Luego de asearme volví para acomodar la habitación para seguir el exquisito olor a comida que venía de la cocina con la mochila en la mano. Carmen era una excelente cocinera sino fuera porque tenía que seguir en viaje, me quedaría unos días sólo para descansar completamente.

—Buenos días —susurré al llegar a la cocina, allí se encontraba la dueña de casa tomando una taza de café mientras hojeaba un periódico.

—Buenos días Bella, ¿cómo has dormido? —preguntó con una sonrisa afectuosa—. ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

—Me encantaría, gracias. Dormí demasiado bien, me estaba haciendo falta —comenté mientras me sentaba y ella preparaba un plato. Luego de unos minutos de silencio mientras comía, dijo:

—Bella, sé que no es de mi incumbencia y tampoco quiero incomodarte, menos ser entrometida, pero... ¿puedo saber con quién discutías anoche?

Me paralicé un momento no sabiendo si contestarle o no, por un lado me daba terror ponerme a llorar otra vez, por el otro quería contarle todo a esta mujer, sacar el dolor que me aprisionaba el pecho al no poder voluntariamente compartir la drástica vuelta de mi vida.

—No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres. Discúlpame por preguntar.

—Está bien Carmen, sólo me tomaste por sorpresa.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—Si te soy sincera, sí, pero me es un poco difícil.

—¿Era tu novio?

—¿Con el que hablaba? —reí pensando en el mundo paralelo en el cual eso pudiera suceder—. No, no, claro que no. Él es mi mejor amigo, Edward, es prácticamente un hermano, nos conocemos desde la infancia.

—¿Y por qué discutían?

—Bueno, es que... —Tragué el nudo que me atoraba la garganta—. Este viaje es más bien un escape. Mis padres fallecieron hace unos días.

—¡Oh querida! Lo lamento mucho. ¿Puedo preguntar qué les sucedió?

—Sí, accidente de tráfico, volvían de Port Ángeles, un camión se les cruzó, patinaron por el asfalto mojado y chocaron. El otro conductor se dió a la fuga, ellos quedaron solos. La verdad no sé más que eso, no podía escucharlos hablar de lo ocurrido. Sólo recuerdo la última vez que los vi en las camillas de hospital vendados, todavía trato de borrar ese recuerdo de mi mente, pero no lo he logrado.

—Claro que no Bella, es muy reciente, es normal que te encuentres de esa forma. Pero, ¿por qué discutían? —Bufé sonoramente.

—Edward suele ser un idiota sobreprotector. —Carmen rió ante esto y a mi me invadió una nostalgia muy grande, lo adoraba, pero tenía que aprender a que no siempre iba a estar donde él quisiera—. Ayer quiso obligarme a volver, traté de explicarle sin discutir, no me gusta pelear con él, pero para nuestra desgracia tenemos personalidades bastante parecidas, se nos fue de las manos y se podría decir que nos ganó el temperamento.

—Son muy unidos ¿verdad?

—Demasiado, hacemos casi todo juntos menos estudiar. Es dos años más grande que yo, se acaba de recibir de oncólogo, debería empezar con las prácticas. Más le vale que lo haga y no ande de emo por la vida porque juro que volveré a patearle el trasero.

—¿Por qué no las haría?

—Su cabeza funciona en base a la preocupación, me protege DEMASIADO. Unos días antes de irme quiso que le prometiera que no lo alejaría de mí, inconscientemente no le respondí nada y tres días después me fui sin decirle nada. Hasta anoche estaba histérico sin saber dónde me encontraba, a veces parece mujer con sus ataques de locura —suspiré sonoramente—. Pero la base de todo es que a lo largo de nuestras vidas estuvimos el uno para el otro siempre, en cada momento feliz o triste. Prácticamente vivimos juntos, si él no está en mi apartamento, yo estoy en el suyo. No estudiamos juntos porque nos es imposible pasarnos más de dos minutos sin jugar como niños.

—¿Por qué has tomado una decisión tan radical?

—No podía estar donde todo me recordara a Charlie y Renée, mi hermano es más fuerte, pero supongo que eso es porque tiene a su novia con él para acompañarlo.

—¿Tienes un hermano?

—Sí, se llama Emmett, es un año menor pero parece más grande por su contextura física. Rose es su novia desde la secundaria, es la única capaz de llevarle el ritmo. Él es muy parecido a mi madre desde la personalidad y alegría, hasta en los rasgos faciales.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —Me quedé en silencio por un momento pensando en lo que había sido mi vida hasta unos días atrás.

—Yo... Bueno, me parezco más a mi padre en todos los aspectos posibles. Estudié letras en la Universidad de Seattle, amo los libros y leer, soy un pequeño ratón de biblioteca según las palabras de Edward. La tarde anterior al fallecimiento de mis padres di el último exámen, estoy recibida.

—Felicitaciones por eso —dijo maternalmente, por un momento deseé que Renée con toda su locura y andares alegres me felicitara a su modo particular, nunca iba a poder tener eso.

—Gracias —susurré algo cohibida.

—¿Cuándo es la graduación?

—En dos semanas, pero no iré.

—¿Aún no sabes cuando volverás?

—No puedo saberlo con exactitud. Siento que estoy buscando algo, no sé bien qué es pero debo averiguarlo.

—¿Te refieres a que sientes que alguna cosa te está faltando?

—Probablemente sí, pero no logro saber qué es. Me frustra buscar una pregunta y una respuesta que ni siquiera comprendo.

Suspiré con pesar dejándome caer sobre la mesa. ¿Por dónde empezar a indagar? ¿Por la pregunta o por la respuesta? ¿Cómo se puede saber la respuesta sin la pregunta? Y principalmente: ¡¿Cuál es la pregunta?!

¿Qué demonios quería de mi vida? Una vez que el recuerdo de Charlie y Renée no me persiguiera tanto, ¿volvería? ¿Serían suficientes Edward, Emmett, Alice y Rose para hacerme volver a la rutina, con un trabajo incierto en la soledad de un monoambiente que sólo se sentía completo con mi mejor amigo los fines de semana?

—¿Qué es lo más importante que dejaste en Seattle, Bella?

—Edward —respondí sin pensar y me sorprendí ante ello. Es verdad que dejaba muchas cosas, pero era él el que más me preocupaba. Una sonrisa que no supe descifrar apareció en los labios de Carmen.

Me encontraba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no noté cuando ella se levantó, tomó algo y se acercó a mi lado ofreciéndomelo.

—Toma querida, esto te puede ser de mucha ayuda. —Era un mapa de todo Estados Unidos con rutas, parajes, diferentes colores y señales—. Nunca he hecho un viaje como el que estás por hacer, pero creo que deberías tener uno de estos para guiarte, marcar los puntos que visitaste, puede que en algún momento te dé la respuesta que buscas. Sólo no te cierres ante las posibilidades del camino, la vida es una sola y hay que vivirla. Recuérdalo.

—Muchas gracias Carmen. —Me levanté y abracé a la cálida mujer que en una sola noche había logrado darme la confianza de contarle mis asuntos sin sentir el dolor del cual me estaba alejando—. Te prometo que cuando toda la locura se acomode, te vendré a visitar. Has sido de gran apoyo, te lo agradezco mucho.

—No tienes nada que agradecer mi niña, lo he hecho con gusto. Estaré aquí para cuando decidas volver, será un placer verte para que me cuentes tus aventuras.

Luego de nuestra conversación la ayudé a recoger lo que había ensuciado, recogí mis pertenencias y me acompañó a buscar a Richard.

—Cuidate mucho Bella, rezaré todas las noches por tí y suerte.

—Gracias por todo. Volveré —prometí con seguridad. Antes de colocarme a Betty, saqué el mp3 de la mochila, lo encendí queriendo aunque sea un poco de compañía durante el viaje para no pensar mucho. Solía funcionar.

Sin más demora avancé hasta la ruta 101, planeaba continuar por ese camino y después ir viendo qué hacer cuando la desviación llegara.

Según lo poco que recordaba de geografía de la secundaria, ésta era la carretera más larga y utilizada en todo California, tenía que significar algo, ¿verdad? Siempre creí en las casualidades de la vida, obviamente el fallecimiento de mis padres no fue una, pero sin dudas tomar el camino extenso que recorría varias ciudades, era una señal que no iba a ignorar. Acelerando a fondo, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrerme la sangre con el viento azotándome el cuerpo seguí por el sendero verde y marrón que me rodeaba.

En estos momentos sonaba _Highway To Hell_ de AC/DC, puede que las personas (con las mismas me refiero específicamente a Edward) se burlaran de mi extraño gusto musical, pero con Charlie como padre, un gran fanático del _"hard rock"_ y toda la cultura de los ´80, era imposible no serlo.

Aunque no lo pareciera, el Jefe Swan adoraba esas bandas ruidosas que te gritaban en el oído hasta quedarte sordo callando todo pensamiento coherente o incoherente que pudiera pasar por tu mente.

Los fines de semana, que no trabajaba en la estación y los pasaba con nosotros, tenía la costumbre de despertarnos a las diez de la mañana con alguno de los discos más escandalosos que una persona pudiera escuchar poniendo el equipo de música lo más fuerte posible, logrando que el maldito solo de guitarra te hiciera saltar de la cama como si un erizo de mar se te hubiera colado en los pantalones. Se desternillaba de la risa cuando nos veía con los ojos desorbitados por el susto a Emmett y a mí, mamá siempre se carcajeaba continuando con el desayuno mientras una pelea de cosquillas entre los tres se desataba, por supuesto el "maduro" de Charlie ganaba, dejándonos en el piso respirando con dificultad para poder recuperar el aliento.

Amaba esos momentos, pero a medida que fui creciendo y llegando a la adolescencia era mejor, o más fácil, pelear con él en la típica etapa rebeldía, muchas veces le dije que odiaba lo que escuchaba, que sólo era ruido con ni una sola frase coherente, aunque secretamente escuchara todas las discografías que guardaba en casa.

Siempre supuse que el Jefe sabía de esto, era policía, él lo sabía y veía todo, pero nunca dijo nada al respecto, supongo que para no hacerme pasar vergüenza, después de todo era su nena. Emmett siguió los pasos de Charlie en cuanto a gustos musicales, el grandote era gran fan del _heavy metal_ y no lo ocultaba, cuando iba en su propio auto lo primero que hacía al subir era encender el estéreo lo más fuerte que podía para que retumbara en el pequeño espacio, el Jeep parecía una disco _metal_ andante.

Pensando en mi padre, siguiendo el camino de la 101 comencé a bordear el océano Pacífico, el olor a agua salada me inundó las fosas nasales, respiré profundamente para apreciar aún más esa sensación de liberación que el enorme mar azul junto con la adrenalina de manejar me otorgaban. Por un momento sentí que todo estaba bien, que nadie más que Richard, los recuerdos y el viaje eran lo único importante en el mundo, pero era una ilusión que me hizo sentir culpable al momento.

Dejé que los recuerdos con Charlie me invadieran, queriendo pasar un tiempo con mi progenitor, sintiéndolo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Por muy poco que lo quisiera reconocer, era una verdadera nenita de papá.

Recuerdo como ansiaba la hora de la cena para verlo llegar. Esperaba en la ventana de la sala de estar a que apareciera el coche patrulla en la entrada, luego corría a la puerta escuchando sus pesados pasos resonar en el porche y cuando abría me tiraba a sus brazos para darle un gran abrazo sin importarme el agua de lluvia que casi todos los días venía impregnada en la ropa, sólo quería tocarlo, demostrarle que lo había extrañado. Él siempre me recibía besando mi cabello, haciéndome cosquillas con su bigote en el cuello, luego me cargaba como saco de arena, me llevaba a la cocina donde mamá y Emmett esperaban para comer, besaba a Renée en los labios, saludaba al pequeño de la casa para sentarnos como familia a contarnos los sucesos del día.

Ese recibimiento fue diario hasta que tuve diez u once años, cuando todavía veía al Jefe como mi futuro marido. Charlie a su vez estaba completamente feliz de ver que no andaba detrás de ningún chico, según él no tendría novio hasta los cincuenta. A medida que fui creciendo su argumento iba cambiando, prácticamente quería meterme en una escuela pupilo sólo para mujeres, algo así como un noviciado. Ni hablar cuando le llevé a casa mi primer novio, creo que casi le da un ataque al corazón.

Si soy sincera conmigo misma, lo había ocultado muy bien, puede que Charlie haya tenido sus técnicas para descubrir mis secretos, pero sabía esconderme.

El chico en cuestión era un compañero en casi todas mis clases: Nahuel. El típico nerd que sabía todo lo que leía, siempre respondía las preguntas de los profesores, jamás se equivocaba, era lindo, de cabello negro azabache, profundos ojos marrones con lentes de pasta oscura y gruesos, sólo le faltaban los pantalones con tiradores para completar la imagen, pero no, él se vestía como cualquier muchacho de dieciséis años. Hablar con mi primer novio era de otro mundo, sus respuestas inteligentes junto con el sentido del humor que nadie comprendía me tenían completamente enamorada.

De acuerdo, puede que haya divagado sobre el título de "primer novio", Nahuel no lo era en todo el sentido de la palabra. La razón de esto fue que él jamás me lo pidió, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, solía venir casi diariamente a mí casa a estudiar en las tardes. No pasábamos de unas cuantas miradas y un par de sonrisas cómplices, nada del otro mundo, nunca me besó, ni nos tomamos de las manos, mucho menos hablamos de amor o cariño, pero en los demás sentidos, era como si lo fuera, me gustaba verlo de esa forma, se sentía bien, era divertido.

Una noche se hizo tarde mientras estudiábamos, entonces le propuse que se quedara a cenar, Renée estaba acostumbrada a tenernos allí todos los días, Emmett no decía mucho al respecto, pero tampoco lo veía feliz de tener a mi compañero en la sala de estar. Charlie llegó a la hora de siempre, cuando vio a Nahuel preguntó quién era y yo, en el familiar vómito verbal que solía tener, dije: _"mi novio"_ como si estuviera hablando de la lluvia que afuera caía.

Juro que no fue a propósito, me arrepentí de haberlo dicho cuando el rostro del Jefe se volvió de un fuerte violeta, poniéndosele los ojos llorosos, creí haberlo visto amagar para agarrar el arma que se encontraba en su cinturón, pero llegó mamá con un vaso de agua, una mirada seria y se lo llevó a la cocina. Cuando nos sentamos a cenar parecía que mi padre había vuelto a la normalidad. Nunca comprendí su reacción, hasta unos años más tarde.

Algo más o menos parecido sucedió cuando Edward escuchó que Charlie le contaba lo sucedido a Carlisle en una cena en su casa. Él me miró mal al principio para luego, estando solos, comenzar a gritarme que no tenía suficiente edad como para tener novio o ese tipo de cosas muy comunes en _Niño Bonito_, peleamos por esto, pero quince minutos más tarde todo era color de rosa nuevamente.

Teniendo al Jefe y Edward cerca era muy difícil tratar de siquiera hablar con un chico, muchos le tenían miedo a mi padre por el arma, supongo que creían muy acertadamente que si se acercaban mucho él les dispararía. Con el idiota sobreprotector sucedía más o menos lo mismo, bastaba una mirada asesina suya para que cualquiera que se me acercara saliera corriendo, él me daba la sonrisa torcida que lo caracterizaba, abrazándome por los hombros y me sacaba del lugar contándome alguna historia para disimular lo que había hecho, como si no fuera a darme cuenta.

Puede parecer extraño, pero el Jefe nunca tuvo ningún problema con el cobrizo, no le molestaba en absoluto que durmieramos en la misma cama, ni que vivieramos prácticamente juntos en Seattle. Supongo que era costumbre, lo hemos hecho tantas veces que no se sorprendía, o tal vez, sólo _tal vez_ Renée aplicó más presión y persuasión de la que siquiera puedo llegar a imaginar.

Aún así hablamos de Edward, ¿en qué mundo retorcido él podría ser algo más que sólo mi amigo? No era siquiera capaz de imaginar lo extraño que sería besarlo, probablemente se sintiera incómodo.

Sin darme cuenta lo mucho que había avanzado me encontré a mi izquierda con el Lago Quinault en Amanda Park, bajé bastante la velocidad para poder apreciar la magnificencia del paisaje que el camino me había regalado. Estacioné momentáneamente en un pequeño mirador, me quité a Betty dejando que los ojos y oídos se inundaran de tan preciosa reserva natural.

Aunque el día se encontraba bastante nublado eso no me impidió que apreciara con claridad lo que me rodeaba: un hermoso lago tan calmo que reflejaba las montañas cubiertas de pinos y las nubes del cielo. Desde donde me encontraba una porción de tierra se adentraba en el agua, haciendo que la laguna pareciera un extenso océano completamente tranquilo.

Un lugar así le hubiera encantado a Charlie para pescar, este silencio y paz no se podría encontrar en Seattle. Él solía ir a La Push solo, con una caña, un par de cervezas los domingos bien temprano en la mañana para _"reabastecer la heladera de la comida para inteligentes"_, según en Jefe el pescado aumentaba la capacidad de retención a la hora de estudiar.

El pobre no había superado la etapa de los rumores sobre el alimento durante el embarazo, supongo que siempre nos vio como pequeños niños, aun cuando ambos vivíamos en otra ciudad, íbamos a la Universidad y prácticamente nos manteníamos solos. Siempre pensé que esos viajes de pesca los hacía más que nada para encontrarse con su lado masculino y disfrutar de un poco de soledad para organizar sus pensamientos.

El siempre dispuesto Jefe Swan parecía duro, pero muchas veces le afectaban las cosas que debía ver en el trabajo, asesinatos, robos y accidentes lo hacían querer encerrarnos en una torre lo más alta posible para no dejarnos salir nunca. No debe ser fácil para un padre ver volar a sus hijos, progresar, ser independientes, formar una familia...

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla al darme cuenta, una vez más, que Charlie y Renée no podrían vernos ser padres, ni ayudarnos a superar los miedos del primer hijo con todo lo que conlleva una nueva vida. Reí levemente al imaginar la cara del Jefe si le hubiera dado una noticia de tal magnitud, estoy segura que el padre del niño tendría que haber salido corriendo de la casa por miedo a un disparo entre las cejas.

Sonriendo con nostalgia tomé el mapa que Carmen me había dado y me ubiqué en él, a pocos kilómetros se encontraba Aberdeen, la ciudad natal de Kurt Cobain, vocalista de Nirvana. Una gran emoción se apoderó de mí al darme cuenta que sin dudas, el camino estaba dándome una gran señal.

La 101, era una de las claves para comenzar a encontrar la pregunta junto con la respuesta.

* * *

Una hora más tarde de viaje me encontraba atravesando el Hoquiam River RV Park, una preciosa extensión de campo donde se podía acampar y pasar unos agradables días disfrutando de las vistas al río Hoquiam. Atravesé la propia ciudad de Hoquiam, continuando la ruta 101, hasta cruzar el puente que me llevaría a Aberdeen.

La ciudad natal del músico era bastante parecida a Forks, se dedicaban a la pesca y la industria maderera, pero se destacaba por el monumento a Kurt Cobain. Crucé todo el centro de localidad hasta llegar al puente Young Street, donde los carteles de la carretera me indicaban que por allí se encontraba lo que estaba buscando.

Al llegar, dejé a Richard estacionado junto a un autobús de turistas, ellos estaban formando un grupo alrededor de un monolito de una guitarra eléctrica. Era un lugar pacífico, donde la brisa del río que se encontraba detrás hacía que me dieran ganas de recostarme contra un árbol a descansar y escuchar música con un buen libro en las manos.

—Buenos días a todos —saludó un hombre de alrededor de treinta años, llamando la atención de todos—. Como pueden ver aquí y como muchos sabrán este es el monumento en conmemoración a Kurt Cobain. Para quienes no sepan su historia él fue el vocalista, compositor y guitarrista de Nirvana, la conocida banda de rock. Nació el 20 de febrero de 1967 en Hoquiam, meses después la familia se mudó a nuestra ciudad, sus padres, Donald y Wendy se divorciaron en 1976, un año después de eso, Kurt se fue a vivir con su padre a Montesano. Allí, por ser mejor amigo de un chico gay sufrió acoso y violencia tanto en la calle como la escuela. —Todos en el lugar se encontraban callados prestando especial atención a la historia de uno de los iconos de la historia musical de Estados Unidos.

—Su talento comenzó a ser notorio desde temprana edad, a los dos años ya cantaba, a los cuatro sabía tocar el piano con fluidez y componía. De los diez a los dieciséis tocó la batería en el grupo de la escuela sin saber leer música ni partituras. Su tío le regaló la primera guitarra eléctrica a los catorce años, la cual aprendió a tocar en seis semanas con sus propias canciones, él mismo dijo: _"No voy a perder el tiempo aprendiendo las canciones de otros, porque estudiar demasiado la música de los demás puede suponer un obstáculo para el desarrollo del estilo personal."_

—Cobain durante mucho tiempo luchó contra la depresión, bronquitis crónica y una constante condición estomacal que jamás fue diagnosticada, eso sumado a la presión de la fama junto a los conciertos lo hizo buscar la salida a los problemas con la heroína. Ya había tenido un acercamiento a las drogas desde los trece años con la marihuana, con la supuesta necesidad de luchar contra la hiperactividad que lo caracterizaba. La adicción con las drogas fue en aumento con el paso de los años, tenía problemas en las giras y sesiones de fotos, pero a él parecía no importarle. Cuando Courtney Love, su mujer, quedó embarazada él ingresó a un centro de rehabilitación, al salir, aparentemente recuperado, continuó con la gira en Japón y Australia, sólo que estando en viaje sufrió síndrome de abstinencia lo que lo hizo volver a consumir a su regreso a Estados Unidos.

—La vida de Kurt continuó entre giras y posteriormente un último ingreso al mejor centro de rehabilitación de Los Ángeles, después de una visita de su hija, Frances Bean, se escapó del lugar, volvió a Seattle a visitar a varios amigos sin que la familia tuviera conocimiento de ello. El 4 de abril de 1994, Courtney reportó la desaparición, cuatro días más tarde el cuerpo de Cobain fue encontrado en una pequeña habitación sobre el techo de su casa con un disparo en la cabeza y una nota que rezaba:_ "Por favor, Courtney, sigue adelante. Por Frances. Por su vida, que va a ser mucho más feliz sin mí. Los quiero, ¡los quiero!"_. Según la autopsia se suicidó el 5 de abril de ese mismo año. —El silencio era pesado, como sintiendo la presencia del músico entre nosotros.

—Este monumento fue realizado en conmemoración de su decimoséptimo año de muerte, se erigió en este lugar porque se decía que Kurt buscaba refugio y tranquilidad para componer a orillas del puente Young Street, el mismo es mencionado en la canción: _Something In The Way_ de Nirvana. Es una réplica de la inolvidable guitarra que siempre lo acompañaba, la _Fender Jag-Stang_, está diseñada por artistas locales. En la especie de cinta que pueden ver aquí... —Acarició el lugar del cual hablaba—, está grabada una frase de la canción _On A Plain_ que dice: _"Un mensaje especial más para enviar y luego de hacerlo, puedo volver a casa"._

Los turistas tomaban fotos sin decir ni una sola palabra, un grado de entendimiento y pena por el cantante me invadió mientras las personas se subían al autobús para continuar con el recorrido. En cierto punto me sentía identificada con la historia, sólo que la suya había sido más dramática que la mía, además él había tomado una decisión mucho más extremista.

Montada en la motocicleta otra vez y tomando la misma ruta por la cual venía, continué en viaje saliendo de Aberdeen hasta llegar a una desviación donde me detuve para evaluar las opciones: ¿continuaba por la 101 o tomaba la 12 para llegar a Seattle para reencontrarme con los que amaba?

Kurt Cobain quiso escapar de todas las presiones en torno a lo primero que encontró: la droga, sólo que no fue suficiente, para cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo difícil que era dejarla sumado a todo el daño y dolor por el que los demás habían pasado, era demasiado tarde, él prefirió suicidarse para que nadie más sufriera por él por su incapacidad de dejar la adicción.

En cuanto a mí, también había tomado la salida fácil: escapé del dolor y los recuerdos, de la compañía de quienes me quieren, dejando atrás la contención que ellos me podían dar. ¿Qué sucedería cuando volviera? ¿Lo haría? ¿Me perdonarían?

Estaba segura que no sería tan extremista como Kurt, pero... ¿cómo sería volver? ¿Cómo sanaría las heridas que intencionalmente les había producido a mis seres queridos?

Acelerando y sin dudar continué por la 101, dejando que el destino decidiera por mí, no la cabeza, como siempre lo había hecho.

* * *

_**Que les pareció mis bellezas?**_

_**varias cosas que decirles para que no me odien:**_

_**1: MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS mi Pollito... es la UNICA que sabe la historia completa y me da una mano ENORME! *nunca leera esto, lo se***_

_**2: Se lo quiero dedicar al cap a: Mamuu, Duende, Pan y Tosti... pendejas si ustedes no me quemaran la cabeza probablemente demoraria mas.**_

_**3: SE QUE DEMORE, disculpenme! pero tengo un GRAN tema... **_

_**a: trabajo y voy a la universidad, por ende me quedan pocas horas para dormir normalmente. **_

_**b: SOY BETA, eso me lleva mucho tiempo, amo ese trabajo pero me lleva muchas horas. **_

_**c: SOY MUY METICULOSA... hasta que el cap no queda PERFECTO, no paro. **_

_**d: TODO ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO e L... los lugares existen, las historias tmb... todo todo es cierto, me paso horas investigando para que quede lo mas real posible... menos las historias de los personajes de la Saga lo demas es completamente cierto... los lugares, los recorridos, las rutas... todo eso, por esa razon soy meticulosa y quiero abarcar todo para darle mas realidad a la trama.**_

_**4: la historia transcurre en el año 2012. xq 2012? xq para mi fue un año MUY de %# &%#& #&, entonces quiero crear un nuevo recuerdo del cual estoy muy enamorada.**_

_**5: se que se preguntaran: **_**entonces si TANTOS problemas tiene xq no espero esta chica un poco para subir?... _la verdad? es que si no lo subia, JAMAS lo hubiera hecho... estoy DEMASIADO orgullosa de mi historia como para dejarla ahora... SEPAN que no las voy a abandonar...  
_**

_**6: se que prometi cap doble, pero NO ME AGUANTE! jajajajaja ame el cap, asi que queria que lo leyeran...**_

_**7: (y ultimo espero) PASEN POR EL GRUPO! ahi les dejo las fotos por las dudas que las descripciones no se entendieran! :D**_

* * *

_**ahora si, espero que esten bien, prometo en una semana (no mucho mas que eso) subir el otro cap que se llamara:**_** "Viajando con Renée" _(TERRIBLE PISTA LES DI! JAJAJAJAAJ)_**

**_LAS AMOO! mil gracias por leer! espero no haberlas agotado, cualquier consulta o insulto, PORFIS en el RR!_**

**_P.D: si hay errores, sepan que es el primer cap que subo sin supervision y AUTO beteo! 3_**

**_byeeee!_**

**_Yeya Azucar Cullen!_**


End file.
